Development of a Killer
by Dark Light 532
Summary: Dark Light is an up an coming serial killer. Flutter Twist is a cop trying to contain the killer's that have been running loose in Ponyville. One day, Dark Light was feeling down and couldn't think, and decided to go to DJ Pon3's club. But Flutter Twist is there too. They meet up and things get rough. What will happen to them? Will they become lover's? Review if you liked!
1. Chapter 1-The killer and the cop meet

Dark Light was wandering down the street, looking for his next victim. He had just started to kill, and he was enjoying it. But he was an amateur compared to all the others serial killers.

He looked up and down the streets of Ponyville. Sugar Cube Corner was just across the

street of him. It was daylight, so he decided to go in and get a treat with thesmall amount of bits he had. He walked across the street and tried to open the door. The door was locked. He was about to try another way in when he heard a scream. Thinking that maybe somepony was trying to have a 'fun time', He decided to leave them to it and walked off.

He walked off and decided to get a drink at that one club that's in Ponyville. The one run by DJ Pon3, or Vinyl Scratch. He walked over to it, it being a couple blocks away from Sugar Cube Corner, but not so far away that it wasn't walk-able.

While Dark Light was trotting along, he thought of possible candidates. There was that one with those big ass muscles. But Dark Light didn't feel like having the shit beaten out of him. He couldn't think who he could get away with killing. He couldn't think.

He was at the entrance to the club and he could feel the bass vibrating the ground. He went past the security guard that was standing next to the door. The guard eyed Dark Light because he looked suspicious, and because he couldn't see his cutie mark, which was a bloody knife, and was covered by a black hoodie and bleach white pants that blended in perfectly with his coat.

His jet black mane was combed back in a way that looked like they were small spikes going backwards. His tail was the same color as his mane, but it was cut short

like most stallions. He was walking through a particularly dark hallway so he lit his horn. He walked through a doorway into what looked like the main dance floor. Except it had a bunch of dancing stallions and mares.

Some looked too drunk to realize what was playing. Some even looked like they just got off work.

Dark Light walked over to the bar that was on the left wall. He walked up to the bar, placed his front hooves on the counter and asked for a shot of Jack. When the bartender came by with a bottle and glass, he filled it up. The bartender was about to leave when Dark told him to leave the bottle. The bartender nodded, set the bottle down, and walked over to a

mare that was two chairs away from Dark Light. He looked over at her and his jaw dropped.

She was beautiful. She had a light-yellow coat with a sky-blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a gun being shot. She looked depressed. She had an empty brown bottle in front of her. He levitated his bottle and glass and walked over to her and sat down. She looked over and turned back to looking into her empty bottle.

Dark levitated his bottle over her glass and refilled her it. She looked over at him again, then bit on the bottle and tipped the liquid into her mouth. "So, what's a pretty Earth Pony like yourself doing here?" Dark light questioned with a smile. The mare just rolled her eyes and went to pour another drink. But Dark levitated the bottle out of her reach and poured it for her. She looked irritated, but didn't say anything. "Soooo… I'm Dark Light. What's your name?" he asked.

She looked at him with a scrutinizing eye before saying her name. "Flutter Twist." she mumbled. Dark Light turned his head this way and that, not knowing what to do.

She downed her drink and quickly snapped her mouth around the neck of the Jack bottle. She poured the liquid into Dark's glass and set it back down. Before she could lift it up to her lips, Dark Light put a spell on the glass making it refill every time it was empty. Flutter Twist didn't

seem to notice and took a swig of the liquor. Dark Light levitated the bottle and poured the last of the drink into his waiting muzzle.

Flutter Twist looked annoyed but then noticed that her drink was refilled. She downed it, and it refilled again. She looked at Dark Light and mumbled "Thanks" before downing the drink.

_Hmm_, he thought, _She don't look happy, I wonder why? _"So, you look sad, mind telling me why?" Dark Light asked. Flutter Twist sighed, and looked at him. "Do you really wanna know?" Dark Light just nodded his head, obviously eager.

She sighed again, and asked if there was somewhere quieter to go, because DJ Pon3 had taken over the control of the turn table and was blasting it. They walked away from the bar after they paid both of their tabs. _Shit, now I'm all out of bits. Maybe I can find some more from some uh, 'unlucky' travelers_, Dark light thought.

They had walked out of the club and was taking a leisurely stroll while Flutter Twist vented her problems. " Well, to start, my dumb-ass boss, the Chief mind you, is doing the investigation on some recent serial killers that have emerged all wrong! He thinks that we should keep the FBI and the CIA out of it, even though we have absolutely no idea what we're

doing! And if that ain't enough, he suspended me for talking back, without pay!" she said angrily.

Dark Light looked over at her with nothing but affection in his eyes. Not only was she beautiful. She was a cop. She was excellent at shooting a gun, hence her cutie mark. She wasn't just some mare that you fuck and then leave before she wakes up. This was more than any other mare. She wasn't afraid to get dirty.

They had talked for a couple of hours and they were really getting along. She told him about recent murder's that didn't match the serial killers they were after. He told her about his many adventures and fights, minus the gruesome killings and such.

Eventually, they somehow made it to Flutter Twist's apartment. "So, you uh, wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" she asked. She had explained to Dark Light earlier that she

didn't have a special somepony and, even though she had tried many times, she couldn't ignore the tension that was building up inside of her. When she spoke of this, she blushed, and so did Dark Light.

Flutter Twist was looking at Dark Light, anxious for an answer. _Well, seeing as she is a cop I can't kill her, but maybe I could have a little fun, plus it has been a while, and I genuinely like her, so yeah, I will_, he thought. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." he said. Flutter

Twist's face twisted with happiness. She would finally get to relieve her tension. _AWESOME_, she thought, _and he's cute too, so bonus!_ They entered the building, and walked off to Flutter Twist's apartment.

Note: Wow, I can't believe that I finally got to writing a story. Oh, if any of you haven't noticed so far, this is my first story EVER made on this site. And while I write this, I'm listening to rock and rap, so influence!(Not Really) Also, I will tell you now that I am not very good at writing lemony scene's so I'm not gonna include any(Bummer I know). Please review if you liked! Thanks!

**Boom, revised. Been looking at this old thing, it actually ain't that old really, and decided to revise it. Cause the I hate the format I did for this one. **


	2. Chapter 2-The Perfect Start for the Day

Dark Light woke up in the most comfortable bed ever. He looked around, and noticed a light-yellow body near him. He lifted the cover's and a barrage of smells assaulted his nose. It was the smell of sweat and sex juices dried up. He looked at the body and remembered her name.

Flutter Twist. A beautiful name really, but it reminds me of some other pony,

who could it be. Oh well, he thinks. He took off the cover's and stood up. He looked down at himself and saw that his pants were missing. He looked around frantically, wanting to cover up for when Flutter Twist saw his cutie mark. He spotted it and his hoodie off in a corner of the room, right next to the hamper.

He used his magic and floated it over to him. He looked around and noticed two doors. One was on the wall to the left, and the other was right behind him. He went to the one right behind him and opened the door via magic. He stepped in and realized he was in the bathroom.

He looked at himself and saw that his mane was a mess. It was frizzed up from bed-head and the sex that he had last night. He looked around, and saw the bath. Hmm, well, I guess it might be OK for me to take a shower right? Wow. I'm supposed to be a cold blooded killer and I'm wondering if I'm able to use the shower? Weak as hell, he thought.

Nevertheless, he walked out of the bathroom and trotted over to Flutter Twist's side of the bed. He shook her ever so slightly and woke her up. She looked around, bewildered, and then focused her attention on Dark Light.

She squinted her eyes on him before remembering who he was. "Ugh, I was uh, wondering if I could use your shower?" he asked. She waved her hoof in his face and nodded

mumbling "Yeah sure whatever." "Thanks" and off he went.

He practically sprinted into the bathroom. He threw his clothes in the corner and looked for a towel. He spotted one on the wall to his left. He turned the water on, and ran his hoof under it to make sure it was the right temperature.

Warm, but still had a bit of cold in it too. Perfect. He put another tentative hoof in, because his hooves tended to lie to him. It was good, so he stepped in and was instantly aware of something.

He looked down at his body and saw the bloodstains from the day before. He forgot to clean off. And he was completely naked when he got down with Flutter Twist. Wait, we were both drunk, were we? Yeah, yeah I think we were, he thought.

He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and continued with his shower.

He squirted out some shampoo/conditioner and began to wash his mane. He then proceeded to squirt some more shampoo/conditioner and began to wash his tail.

When he was done, he got some body wash and washed his body. He stood there

for a minute. He was trying to remember what happened last night. He knew he had sex. But he couldn't remember if they did anything else.

He turned off the shower and stepped outside of the shower. He shivered from the cold. He quickly picked up his towel and dried off. He looked at his clothes and, figuring that they were probably still good, put them on. When he had his hoodie on, he noticed that there was something in his hoodie pockets. He used his magic to pick it up, open it, and began to read.

Dark Light, I figure that if you are reading this you have left already. I kinda expected it. But I wanted to ease your mind. No, you didn't wear a condom, but there was no need for you to. I was on the pill and wouldn't have been to able to have a foal. Oh, and if you ever wanted to contact me, you can go to the Police Department. Ask for Flutter Twist, they'll lead you right into my office. Or you could go back to the bar. I'm normally there after work. Hope to see you soon.

He reread the message and then folded it up. He couldn't believe it, not only did she think he was gonna walk out on her when he woke up, she wanted to make sure that he could contact her if he ever wanted to. Smiling, he tucked the note into his hood pocket, and trotted out.

He made his way over to Flutter Twist and kissed her on the forehead. He then

made his way out the other door that was right across from the bed and walked through. He looked around, and saw a rather plain-looking room. There was a T.V. sitting against the wall to his left, with a couch sitting across from it.

He looked to the right and saw a doorway with no door. He went over and walked through. He walked into the kitchen. He looked around and saw a table with four chairs. He went over to the fridge that was on the left wall. Next to it there was some cabinets and counters, including a sink.

He opened the fridge and saw things that you would normally see in a fridge. Milk, eggs, juice, liquor, wheat, and a number of other things. He floated out ingredients to make a pancake-egg breakfast, and set to work. After about thirty minutes of cooking, he had just about everything ready.

He set the table and place the food on the plates. He then walked into the bedroom and woke up Flutter Twist. She looked around for a minute, then looked at Dark Light. She could smell the shampoo/conditioner, on him. He smelt like chocolate and roses. Not a bad smell. "Come on, it's time to eat." he said. She looked confused, so Dark Light just rolled his eyes and lifted her out of the bed via magic.

She looked startled, but soon calmed down when she smelt the pancakes and eggs. She was set down, and she nearly toppled over. But she was caught by Dark Light. He steadied her, and they walked over to the table. Flutter was practically drooling by the time she reached the table. She sat down at her spot, added some butter and syrup to her pancakes, and devoured them.

When she was done, she was rubbing her tummy in a satisfied way. Dark light was still eating, taking slow bites, enjoying the taste. Flutter Twist, not wanting to wait for him to finish being a bird, walked off to take a shower. Dark Light heard the water turning on, he then used his magic to pull a blade from one of the cabinets.

He quickly dragged it against his fur under his hoodie sleeve, and dripped it onto his pancakes. He then washed off the blood and put the knife back. He put some clothe around the wound, and pulled his sleeve over it. He then poured some syrup onto his pancakes, to hide the blood, and began to eat.

He loved the taste of the blood, and he quickly ate up the pancake. When he was finished, he levitated the plate over to the sink and let it sink into the water that had mysteriously appeared in the sink. He wondered where it came from, but decided to leave it. He didn't need to go snooping around.

Now, he thought, who will die today. Hmm. Maybe, no no that wouldn't go to well. No, no fillies that's for sure. I thought I told you no about that already. HEY, NO, WE ARE NOT DOING THAT OK! Good, now stop suggesting it. No I will not kill her. Well, for one, she's a cop, so that's a definite no. And two, I, I kinda like her, he thought.

The voices in his head first started two months ago. First it was Killer, then Lust, then Insanity, and finally, Mastermind. Together, along with Dark Light, they became murderers. Well, Dark Light, did, they just floated around his head making suggestions. They conversed with each other, commonly talking about shit they had no clue about. Once, two of 'em had a fight about which bug, that they made up, would win in a fight. Arachni-god, or Death, the twelve legged cockroach that could spit fire. Arachni-god could spit acid. The ensuing fight over who would win caused Dark Light to have an ear-splitting headache that almost caused him to shoot himself in the head to stop the pain.

But they stopped talking to each other after they realized what was about to happen to them. Dark light got up and walked out of the kitchen. He went over to the window that was right next to the window and looked out. It was raining.

Good, he thought, I like the rain. He walked through the bedroom to the bathroom door and yelled "Hey Twist! I'm a head home OK!" He heard a yell saying yeah sure whatever. He walked over to the front door, then stopped. He turned toward the window and trotted over. There was a fire escape, and he had an idea. Why go through the door, when this was faster. He quickly opened the window and jumped out. He closed the window and looked up.

He closed his eyes and stood there for a minute. He loved the feel of raindrops. It was... Relaxing. Hearing a noise, he snapped back to reality. A cat had knocked over some trash can's. Dark Light then put his hood up, which had a hole in it so that his horn could poke through. He then jumped down three stories and landed with a big splash in a puddle.

Most ponies that would have tried that would have died, or broken their legs.

But Dark Light wasn't like most ponies. In fact, his very origin was what caused him to be so... Strange. He was born like any other pony, yes. But his birth was over two-hundred years ago. He wasn't an Alicorn. But he was dead. Literally. He died one-hundred something years ago in The Great Pony War. The reason why he was alive is because a Necromancer gave him life.

When he awoke, their was some pony standing over him, he couldn't remember who he was, but he does remember jumping up and running him through with his horn. The Necromancer that had awoken him was surprised. But that's another story for another time.

Dark Light walked out of the alley, and took a left. He then ran straight for about three blocks before turning left and continued on until he reached the edge of town. He continued for about two to three miles before he turned left down another dirt road.

At the end of the road, sat a run-down cottage. He stopped in front of the cottage and took the site in. His eyes passing over every little crack, stain, and cracked window.

He took a deep breath and released it in a relaxed way.

He calmed walked over to the door and teleported inside. Inside was a beautiful house. And when I say beautiful I mean FUCKING AMAZING! OK, words cannot describe the amount of shit he has. Just go look up some bad ass house interiors. You see them? OK, now multiply that by, like, a thousand or something and you'll understand. I mean, this guy has a mansion hidden inside of an itty bitty little cottage. Insane. He has shit like floating T.V.'s that follow him if he asks. He has three pools connecting to one big ass pool in the middle of the place. He has a waterfall and the best video game system in all of Equestria. He has games up to the fucking ceiling. He may have only two friends on his system, but they were the best players ever. They included Princess Luna and some guy called Button_Mashing420. He had the best kitchen EVER. And by what I mean, he has a GHOST cook his meals. Awesome right? Now I can't tell you everything, cause it would take me a while. But now, BACK TO THE STORY!

He walked over to his teleporter(cause he is so fucking awesome, he can't teleport himself to the place he needs to go). He looked over the list of places that he could go and chose the surveillance room. He waited three seconds before he was teleported into the area. He looked around and saw monitor's all over the place. He went over to the main one and flipped through the channel's.

He switched to the center of Ponyville. Nothing was going on. He panned the camera and watched all over. He was getting bored so he decided to go down to his dungeon(Yep) and see if he still had any more 'toys'. He walked over to his teleporter and pressed the Dungeon button. After three seconds, he was teleported there.

He looked around and saw blood all over the place. Cobwebs hung in the corner's, while body part's littered the floor. Dark Light could hear a faint whimpering. He followed the sound to the southwest corner, nearly tripping over three dead, decomposing, bloody, skeletal bodies, two fore legs, and one bloated head.

When he found the pony who was whimpering, he smiled ear to ear. For what stood before him was a pony who was perfectly healthy. In fact, he had never even seen this pony before. Her name...

Was Cloud Kicker 

Wow, my second chapter. I didn't get to the gruesome shit that I wanted to. Oh, and I must tell you that Cloud Kicker is a real pony off of the show. I did not come up with her in any way. Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter I'm gonna post, cause it's gonna get bloody real fast! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3-A Shitty Harvest

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!" Cloud Kicker screamed. She was strapped to a metal table in the dungeon. When Dark light had found her, she tried to run from him. But he hit her over the head with a heavy cement block he had found.

Cloud Kicker was looking around, sweat was dripping from her brow. As she looked around, she saw pony skeleton's hanging from the ceilings. Some of them still had some bloody meat on them. She started to scream.

She was freaking out so much that she didn't notice the pony that was walking over.

He had a dual-sided machete with skulls on the handle and No Rest for the Wicked inscribed on one side. Cloud Kicker didn't notice the blade hovering over her coat. But she did notice when the blade came slicing her foreleg almost in half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried. She looked at the blade now implanted in her and saw the black aura surrounding it. She looked around, and saw Dark Light. Well then she didn't know who it was, for when she was ponynapped, she was completely confused on who it was.

She could figure that it was a stallion because of the voice, but when he bumped into the bag, he felt scrawny. But, either way, Dark Light had a mask on that had a smiley face design on it. The smile spread from ear to ear, with glowing red eyes.

She screamed an ear-splitting scream saying that "WHY MEEEHEHE. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" All Dark Light could do was look at her with that demented mask.

Slowly, quite a bit of blood had escaped Cloud Kicker, Dark Light pulled the blade out. It came out with the accompaniment of a puddle of blood plopping onto the table.

Dark Light brought the blade up to his glowing red eyes and studied it for a second. He then lifted his mask up just enough for it to reach his mouth. He lifted it up and licked the machete clean.

He shuddered. He wasn't a Vampony, like his last victim quickly dubbed him. No, he just really liked blood. The taste was different for everypony. His tasted like copper, while other's tended to taste like various foods. Cloud's tasted like cotton candy.

"Mm, delicious" Dark Light said. He looked at Cloud Kicker with greedy eyes, wanting some more of that delicious liquid. Cloud didn't notice, because she was crying at her new wound. Dark Light set his weapon down somewhere out of Cloud's eye sight and levitated a book, quill, and a well of ink over to him. "Ok, entry number 3. Name: Cloud Kicker. Eye Color: Grayish Cerise. Mane and Tail Color: Light Brilliant Amber with a very Light

Yellow streak. Coat Color: Pale Persian Blue. Cutie Mark: Cloud covering a Sun. Kind: Pegasus"

He cast a spell that made the ink dry super fast and closed the book, smiling under

the mask. He stared at Cloud Kicker for a few minutes before walking around to her head. Cloud Kicker heard metal clinking and was wondering what was gonna happen to her.

Thought's went running through her mind a million miles a second.

She was pulled from her thought's when Dark Light walked into her line of vision with an ice cream scooper floating next to his head. Cloud Kicker wanted to laugh, then she remembered the police report's on the recent murder's. Two ponies had their eye's remove, ear's ripped off, and a note tacked to their chest with a metal spike.

"OK" Dark Light started, "I think I know what your thinking. 'Oh, an ice cream scoop,

maybe he'll force feed me ice cream!' Well, I'm sorry to say that, no, you will not

be getting no ice cream. But this won't be useful for now. I want you to see what's

coming up." Dark Light set the scooper under the table and levitated a bloody drill.

He rotated it and, after making sure it was good, started it up. Blood went flying

for a few seconds, then stopped. Dark Light lifted the drill over Cloud's body, trying to pick a good spot to start.

Without warning, he plunged the drill into her stomach. Cloud was screaming and crying at the amount of pain she was in. Dark Light pulled the drill out, and plunged it back in. Meat went flying everywhere. Blood began to pool around the hole, being forced out of the hole by the drill. He pulled it back out, and turned off the drill.

The hole was small, and didn't look like it was enough to kill. Nevertheless, Cloud was screaming, her wing's were flapping like crazy. Dark Light tried to grab Cloud's head, but the wings slapped him in the face. He tried again, and was slapped again. Angry, he floated a nail gun and grabbed hold of her right-wing with his mouth. He forcefully yanked it down, and loosely aimed the gun. He shot, and it hit a feather, pinning her wing painfully down.

But that wasn't what he wanted to hit. He aimed again, and shot the bone connecting the wing to the body. The wing went limp. Dark Light then rushed over to Cloud' other side and did the same, only with more precision. He hit his target with his first shot. Cloud stared at her wing's in disbelief. She felt like her identity has just been ripped away from her in a few seconds. She felt like crying. Tears began to fall, slowly. The pain was no longer felt. She just became a shell. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Cloud Kicker may have become unfocused, but Dark Light didn't. He could see that

Cloud's adrenaline was starting to go away. So he plunged a needle of adrenaline into her. She came back, but the pain receptor's had completely shut off. They were practically dead.

Oh well, I can still have a bit of fun, Dark Light thought. He went over to his table and picked up his machete. He looked at her wings and walked over to the right one. He set the blade against the joint. he lifted it a little, and brought it back down. He did this a couple more times before he was confident he wasn't gonna miss. He rose the blade up high and, with incredible speed, brought the weapon down.

The machete landed right on the joint, becoming stuck halfway in. Dark Light yanked again and swung, but with more ferocity in his magical grip. The blade ended up getting stuck AGAIN. Frustrated, Dark light grabbed the blade in his mouth and swung with all of his might,

cleaving the blade all the way through Cloud's wing. By now, even with the adrenaline, Cloud still wouldn't register the pain. That made Dark Light pissed.

Using his magic, he cast a spell that made all of her senses even more sensitive. He whispered, and when he saw her reaction at what he said, he smiled with maniacle glee. Well now, are you finally gonna listen to me or are you just doing that to get a reaction from her?

"Shut up Insanity. I have no time for you. Can't you see I'm busy?" Dark light thought out loud. Cloud Kicker winced at the sudden noise, for her hearing, along with all her other senses, were magnified by 100.

Noticing her new found reactions, he jumped up and down squealing like a little school filly. He then raised his weapon, still in his mouth, and brought it down with all of his magical strength put into it. Even in her current state, the magic made her feel what she was ignoring.

She screamed in agony, writhing against her restraints. Puddles of blood formed around the stubs that used to be wings. Cloud was now whimpering, but she was still holding on thanks to the adrenaline shot Dark Light gave her earlier. But either way, Dark was gonna have a little fun. He used his magic and set the machete onto the metal table. He looked over before finding a black Sharpie.

Going over to Cloud's right side, he looked over her body, and began to mark where he was gonna cut. He drew a long horizontal dotted line along the middle of her stomach. He then proceeded to make two vertical lines, one on each end.

Sastified, he walked up to her head and drew two big circles, one around each of her eyes. He looked at her wings and saw that the blood puddles had gotten bigger, and was almost off the table.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to clean some of this shit up. 'Course, I guess what with this little 'activity', I should have figured. Oh well. Oh shit, I forgot to start the camera!" he said, face-hooving. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He stood still for several seconds before a camera appeared almost out of nowhere. He then summoned up a tri-pod and set the camera up using his magic.

When the little red light turned on, he trotted into the front. He made sure that his mask was for sure gonna get noticed. He stepped aside and made a sweeping motion with his left hoof, showing Cloud Kicker's quivering form.

He looked down at her. Hunger in his Blood Red eyes. His REAL eyes. He looked at the camera, and cackled. He went back to Cloud Kicker and levitated a rusty knife over. He looked back one last time, and plunged the blade in.

Cloud gave a cry as Dark Light started to saw his blade along the lines, making sure that he didn't dig the knife in too much, or else the organs wouldn't be worth much, and he wouldn't be able to have a little snack afterword.

When her stomach was open, he looked in wonder at the internal workings of a pony. He couldn't believe that these huge organs could fit inside such a small body. But he couldn't marvel, he had work to do. Being ever so careful, he lifted up one of her lungs and started to drool. One little bite wouldn't hurt, he thought. Lifting his mask just enough, he lowered his head, and viciously bit into the organ.

He was in heaven, when he bit into the lung, the air inside rushed into his mouth, making him moan with appreciation. He looked back at Cloud and noticed the look that she had on her face.

Pure horror.

Dark Light just cackled at the sight. he ripped the lung out viciously. Blood started to fill Cloud Kicker's empty lung cavity. Blood was dripping from the lung, making Dark giddy. He took another bite then set it down. He looked at Cloud Kicker. He sighed, then set off cracking

her bones so that he could get to other organs.

The marrow from the bone's were dripping slowly onto the body. Dark tossed the bones to the side. He grabbed a small chainsaw and revved it up. At this point, Cloud was already dead. Now there was no fun in this activity.

He grabbed her other lung and ripped it out, throwing caution to the wind. If they didn't like what I got, well fuck 'em, he thought. With the second lung out, he could see

the heart, the kidneys, and all of those other organs.

He looked over and, shrugging, used his magic to lift up all of them. He carefully worked out where each organ's tendon's went. He then pulled the heart so that it was separated from all the other's. He then cut the organ free, causing blood to spill all over the other organ's. He cast a spell on the heart that made it freeze, and put it into a magical box that followed him everywhere he went in the astral plane.

He then got the Ice Cream scooper, and walked over to her head. He put the scooper into his mouth, and plunged the scooper in. The tendon's connecting the eye to the skull were cut almost immediately. He ripped it out with the eye-popping out with a satisfying PLOP! He did the same thing to the other eye. He summoned a jar and put the eyeballs into them. He closed the lid and labeled the jar Cloud Kicker.

When that was done, he summoned some of his skeleton's to recover the rest and to feed the unwanted organs to the zombies. He then began to walk out of the room.

Hmm, I wonder what Flutter Twist was up to, he thought.

I'm sorry, that was pretty shitty. I guess I'm not as good at describing this type of thing as I am thinking of it. It's actually harder than it looks. Oh well. Maybe it's because this is my first

story on this site. Well, 'til next time, I'm a leave you to wonder what kind of shit I wrote and why you read it! Bye, and remember, I'm always watching you! Toodle's!


	4. Chapter 4-Investigation and Blood

-At the beginning of the day-

When Dark Light left, Flutter Twist was drying off. She stepped out of her bath and walked over to her closet to get her badge and gun holster. She loved having her bathroom connected to her bedroom. She didn't like walking through the living room when she had guest's. She opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of metal and oil.

She picked up her stuff with her mouth and walked out to the living room. She set the item's down on her coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the sink and saw the plates lying at the bottom. The least he could've done was start the water, she thought.

Sighing, she walked into the living room and put her holster and badge on. She then walked over to her T.V. and reached under it. She fished around for a bit until she felt the cold metal of her standard police issue 9 mm then grabbed the bullet magazine that was right next to it. She checked to make sure that she had bullet's in it. It was full, so she popped it in to the cartridge slot.

She pulled the hammer back and put the gun into her holster. She went back to her closet and searched through it until she found her bullet proof vest. She slipped it on and walked over to her closet AGAIN. She found a black sweater and put it on over her vest. She walked into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. Satisfied at how she looked, she walked out into her kitchen to have a cup of coffee before leaving for work.

Mm, I just love black coffee, she thought. When she finished her cup, she left

her home. She locked the door, and walked to the PPD precinct.

-After three hours of procrastinating-

When she got to enchanted building known as PPD, she noticed there was more activity than normal. She walked in and was assaulted by police chief Iron Hoof demanding where she had been. "Sir I just got here not even two minutes ago! And might I ask what the huge problem is?" she said. The chief took a deep breath, and yelled the situation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S HAPPENED! WHILE YOU WERE AWAY, TAKING YOUR SWEET ASS TIME, ANOTHER MURDER HAS HAPPENED!" he looked exhausted after saying so much, cause he was sweating like a pig in the summer.

Flutter Twist casually wiped off some of the spittle that had landed on her. She wiped the spit on Iron Hoof's vest and walked past him, leaving him completely flabbergasted. Smirking, she walked over to her best friend ever.

Mist was a very strange Pegasus. He had a red Mane and Tail and a brown coat. His cutie mark is a bunch of files being opened, which symbolized his organization and good record keeping. He had a baseball cap pulled backwards on. He was a very smart pony. It was because of this that he didn't have very many friends. Except Flutter Twist.

Flutter walked over to the pegasi's desk, where he had three different games of chess

going on at the same time. And they were all put on the hardest level. Yet he looked like he was bored. possibly because he was bored by how easy it was. He had just won all

the games.

"So you done being super genius or what?" Flutter questioned with a sly smile. He looked at her with a smile of his own. "As much as I absolutely love our talks, the chief wanted you to check out the new body that just came in. Autopsy room number 3" he said before going back to his game, adding Sudoku to the mix as well. She shook her head. He need's to find a nice mare, she thought while walking away.

She walked past the cubicles, con's, and police. She walked past the offices of her superior's. She walked all the way to the back of the building, where the enchanted door stood. The purpose of the door was to have a smaller HQ while still having everything that a normal Police Department had. All you had to do was think about where you wanted to go. The door would switch the room to the one you wanted. Effective, yet sometimes confusing.

She walked through the door and was attacked by the smell of death and blood. She hated the autopsy rooms, but they were necessary. She looked at the table in the middle of the room to see a brown Earth Pony with a mane and tail that had a darker brown. The tail was short like most stallions, but he had a slightly smaller frame than normal. His cutie mark was an hourglass. She walked over to the table and observed the body. It was horrible. The doctor, just noticing her, spoke.

"Ah, so I guess your Flutter Twist?" the doctor asked. "Now how's you know that?" she asked. "Because the chief said no one but you and your partner is allowed in. So, where is your partner? he asked. "Playing 3 games of Chess and 1 game of Sudoku I believe." she said, not missing a beat. The doc shrugged and continued on.

"Well, as you can clearly see, both eye balls and wings have been removed. Along with one ear and half of another. Her body was sliced open and it seems that most or all of her major organ's was removed along with some minor ones. Bones have been cracked and broken and they have appeared to have impaled the body with the broken bones.

Oh, and I found a note stuffed into her eye socket. I thought you should see it." he said. He handed the note to Flutter Twist. She opened it with curiosity. This was the message.

Hello, 'eye' see you! Can you see me? I hope not. Don't you just love chicken.

Personally, I prefer RIBS.

With love, a psycho.

Flutter Twist made a face. She found it odd that he asked her such a casual question. Do I love chicken. He personally prefers...Ribs..."Hmm, I wonder" she said to herself. She walked over to the mangled body and grabbed some forceps. She used them to pull back the bones and meat and skin, revealing a black tape. It was labeled 'Cloud Kicker'. It was covered in blood.

She wiped it off and looked around for a television set. She spotted one in a corner of the room and walked over to it. She pushed the tape in and pressed playAt first, all she saw was a yellow smiley face with blood splattered all over it. The eye's were glowing red like a demon's.

It stood there for a second, just staring at her, Then it moved with a sweeping motion, showing the living, mutilated version of the pony that was now on the autopsy table. She fast-forwarded to a point where skeleton's walked over her.

"Ah shit." Flutter Twist exclaimed. She sent a message to Mist via walkie-talkie for him to get in there. He appeared in a matter of minutes. "What'cha need?" he asked. He then noticed the screen, which had 2 skeleton ponies on it frozen.

"Oh shit." he said "This is not real. Fuck, what are we supposed to do about THAT!"

he slammed his hoof into a nearby table. He looked seriously pissed. "Now come on Mist. Maybe it's somepony else's!" Flutter Twist exclaimed, hoping she was right. Mist just shook his head. "Nah, can't be. If so, he would have had to say a command. He just walked away and they came up right away. If he wasn't the maker, than they would have taken a couple of minutes, if they would've listened that is." Mist said grimly.

Flutter Twist looked back at the screen. She saw the skeleton's taking her apart. She ripped the tape out

and smashed it. "Well, we're not gonna find him just sitting on our asses. Let's go investigate the crime scene." she said determined.

-Meanwhile, at the Everfree Forest-

"HELP ME!" yelled a young unicorn. His name was Dr. Stable. He worked at the Ponyville Hospital. His lab coat was billowing open from his running so much. His blue eyes were wild, darting from one object to another. His yellow coat was dirty and his brown mane was messy. He eyed every shadow and jumped at every noise. Ever since he woke up and that crazy stallion started to chase him. Why him? What has he done to be hunted like a common animal.

He tensed up when he heard a branch break. He turned around slowly, and saw the demon that had chased him. He had a white coat and black mane and tail. His eyes were blood-red. He had a smug grin on. "Alright fine, I'll let you have control. Think of it as a birthday present." he said.

His face started to twitch. After a few seconds, his grin grew bigger. Dr. Stable noticed that the previous cutie mark of this pony had changed from a bloody knife, to a star with sixteen arms and a skull in the middle.

The sign of Insanity.

"What!? But..That's not possible!" the doctor stuttered. He couldn't believe it. This pony had seemed to switch personalities at will. The pony started to walk forward. Dr. Stable tried to walk away, but he couldn't move. He looked down at his hooves, and noticed that they were covered in a black aura. He looked up, startled.

He felt an annoying tug at the back of his mind. He looked at his body, and saw bugs crawling all over him. Some started to dig under his skin. He started to bat at them. He was clawing at his coat. Biting and scratching at the nonexistent bugs. Insanity looked at the doctor in utter glee. He watched as the doc started to tear his own skin off. His scream's of agony filling the air. "It really is my birthday isn't it?" Insanity spoke gleefully.

-At the crime scene-

Flutter Twist looked over the scene. It was a heavily forested area. The only building was a cottage. Course whoever would want to live so close to the Everfree was a very good question. But that's exactly what this yellow Pegasus lived. She said her name was Flutter Shy.

She had a yellow coat and pink hair. Her cutie mark was three butterflies. "Ma'am, please let us in! We just want to talk!" said one of the officer's. They have been trying for at least half an hour. When she saw the police walking towards her, she freaked out and flew into her cottage.

Flutter Twist walked over to the cottage door and shooed the other's away. "Hey! Uh, Flutter Shy right? Is it ok if I come in? I just want to ask you a few questions. My name's Flutter Twist." she said all of it in the most comforting voice possible. She stood there for a while before she heard the door unlock and saw it open ever so slightly.

She walked in and saw a beautiful inside. Animal's ran all over the place. Running into holes that looked like they were built into the house itself. She gasped in admiration, wishing she could have a place like this, except for all the holes and animals. She wasn't much of an animal pony.

"Hello?" she called, wondering where Flutter Shy was. She looked around and was about to take a step inside. "Um, could you uh, stay at the uh, door way please? I mean if you want to of course." said a meek little voice. "Ok." Twist said "So, is it ok if I ask you a few questions?". An even meeker Ok sounded out. Twist got out her pen and notebook to take notes.

-A few minutes later-

Flutter Twist walked out the cottage successful. Despite Flutter Shy's shy nature, she got an awful lot of information. She walked over to chief Iron Hoof, who had gotten to the scene while Flutter Twist was talking with Flutter Shy, and hoofed him the notes. He looked at them quickly.

"Ok, so the body was found at 3:16 this morning. The witness was attending to her animal's when she noticed some of her crows huddled over by the treeline. The witness walked over to the birds to see what was going on. When she got there, the crow's disbanded, leaving the corpse in plain site. So after seeing this, she cautiously approached it and, after poking it with a stick, she sent a message to the precinct. We got the call, then she waited. She walked back out to the body and looked it over. The bird's were used to fresh meat, so they didn't eat it, seeing as how it was spoiled. She then went back to attending her chores, when we got here. That about right?" he said, raising a tentative non-existant eyebrow.

Flutter Twist nodded. "Well, I guess this is a-" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!". Everypony looked where the officer was pointing. A figure was walking through the forest and into the clearing. It had no skin, no eyes, and it had some bite's were taking out of him. He stumbled closer and closer. One of the officer's tried to get close to help, but he lunged at him and ripped his throat out, causing the officer to hold his neck and drown in his own blood.

Three officer's, along with Flutter Twist got out their guns. The body stopped, then shuddered. He looked up, as if a god was speaking to him. He looked back at the police force, and went to town.

He dashed about, ripping out throats and crushing ribs. Nopony could catch him. He was too fast. Finally, everyone started to back up. The being stopped in front of Flutter Twist, looked at her curiously, then darted past her. Stunned, she stood there, not believing that it passed her up like she was nothing.

She looked around and saw that it was now eating one of the dead officers. Seeing

her chance, she raised her gun and fired. The reason why she could hold the gun was because of telekinetic powers, which circled around all Earth Pony hooves. The bullet hit the beast right in the head. It wasn't even stunned. It stood up and sprinted over to Flutter Twist and knocked her over before going back to his feast.

She heard bullet's blasting into the creature. It looked like it was slowing a little. Unicorn's were firing fireballs and bullet's while Pegasi attacked from above. The Earth Ponies were trying their best to stay away from its... Claw's? The the creature had grown claws much like the one would find on a Timberwolf. Big as fuck and scary as hell.

He pounced on one of the sergeants that were close and ate him. Just disintegrated his whole body. Everypony started to shoot. Bullet's were ripping through the monster. It just stood there and took it. Eventually Flutter Twist saw Mist flying through the air and motioned for him to get closer. "I need you to get Flutter Shy out of here OK!" she said. He nodded and zoomed off to her cottage. He forced his way in and practically dragged her out. She was crying from the noise and killing.

Glad that there was no more civilians in the area, she started to shoot again. The monster was still coming. Almost half of their police force was eradicated. Then she noticed something weird. Dark Light was running towards it. She saw something that she didn't see before. His cutie mark was a body being risen. She stared at it. The look in his eyes was one of somepony who demanded victory.

He stopped right in front of the monster. It looked like it was afraid of him. His horn glowed black and the creature back off. It shrank back to its skinless form. Then its skin grew back. Many of the ponies there puked right there. One even shot himself right there because of the stress was too much for his mind. He lost his sanity.

Dark Light stood with Dr. Stables. The very being Insanity had caused to skin himself. He looked at Flutter Twist. He smiled, then teleported home.

I feel like this was a pretty good chapter. For those of you who became confused, When Dark Light was chasing Dr. Stables, he switched to Insanity, which caused his cutie mark to change as well. And when he was charging Dr. Stables the second time, he was Master Mind, which is why his cutie mark was body being raised, which is supposed to mean necromancy and intelligence.


	5. Chapter 5-A Meeting of the Minds

"Does anypony know who the hell that guy was?" spoke chief Iron Hoof. When Dark Light teleported  
with the creature, some of the police ponies yelled with appreciation. Some of them cried from the  
horror they had witnessed. The monster had been merciless. It spared no one. Almost no one. _Why _  
_had it spared me? Why wouldn't it want to kill me?_ thought Flutter Twist. She was sitting on the  
ground, looking at the small pile of bodies that was killed.

Some of them had families. Other's were to retire in a few days. And still other's were  
supposed to get married. What were they're finances gonna do? What would the families do? What would  
the foals be told? Sorry for your loss? Daddy or Mommy had to go to heaven? The thought was  
unbearable.

Flutter Twist heard a noise and turned to her right. Iron Hoof walked to her side and sat down.  
They sat there for a while, looking at the carnage before them. Blood covered the ground.  
Body parts were lying in little heaps. Quite a few animals were lying dead. _Must have gotten _  
_caught in the crossfire_, Flutter Twist thought. "How many died." Iron Hoof looked at Flutter Twist  
with a grim expression. "About 24. How many did we have before this?" he said. With a blank  
expression, she answered, "52." They sat there for a while.

When the paramedics arrived, most of them just gawked. Some of them even puked. "Hey!" Iron Hoof  
yelled, "Don't act like you ain't ever see a dead body before! Now clean this shit up! It stinks!"  
The ones who weren't too shocked quickly shook their heads before going and grabbing some of the  
stretchers. Seeing that they didn't have enough room or stretcher's, they sent one Pegasus to go  
get some wagons. Why waste their stretchers.

A clean up crew came by a few hour's after the bodies was cleared up and the police had packed up.  
When they saw the amount of blood, they understood why more than one were called. They went to work.  
The Unicorn's all set about casting water spells and drying spells and just lifting the blood out  
of the grass. It was hard work, but they knew it had to be done. Ponies who saw the blood were  
quick to freak out.

-meanwhile, at Dark Light's house-

When Dark Light teleported away, he set about trying to come up with a name for the beautiful thing  
he had created. Fiery Walker sounded cool, but it didn't fit the species or the personality. And it  
could die in fire._ Maybe a Night Spectre?_ Master Mind pitched in. _Yeah_, Dark Light thought, _it does _  
_suit it well. And it likes to hunt at night, course it will kill at daytime if needed_.He chuckled to  
himself, remembering the delightful killings that had happened that morning.

"Well, what shall we call you my little Night Spectre?" he spoke at it, causing it to turn its head  
towards the noise. The beast could assume the form of a pony, but it could not speak. Dark Light's  
necromancy skills weren't so advanced just yet. Dark Light put a hoof to his head in thought. Then  
suddenly it hit him. "Silver Shadow! That will be your new name." The Night Spectre jumped up and  
down delightfully. It may not have been able to speak, but it could understand language.

When they stopped jumping, Dark Light had to set about finding his new minion's home. It couldn't  
live out in the wild, for Dark Light knew what it would do. The demon that Dark Light had imbued into  
it gave the being not only incredible speed, strength, and the ability to shape shift at will, it also  
made the monster highly infectious. It would spread its disease, creating Lesser Spectre's.  
Kinda like vampire rules. Except Silver Shadow would be able to take out about 4 Vampires alone.

Dark Light thought for a few minutes. Maybe he could sleep in the dungeon? No, I want to keep that  
room. _How about underground? You know, not a bad idea. I never would have expected this from you Killer. _  
_Good job!_ Dark Light had to hold a meeting in his mind. But that could wait until after he situated his  
new friend. He stood very still and concentrated his magic. A black aura surrounded his horn, and was  
slowly engulfing his whole body. He opened his eyes and they were pure white.

He rolled up, then a dark magic engulfed the house, making a rumbling noise and shaking the  
house. He fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. That much magic tended to make him weary. He got up and  
staggered over to his teleporter. A new button had magically appeared. Happy, he ordered Silver Shadow to  
go into his new home. He obliged, and teleported there. Glad that bullshit was done, he went to take a  
nice leisurely stroll. He had to think, and a meeting to get to. He found a nice quiet spot and  
concentrated.

It took him several seconds before he got the meeting place set up. He called the voice in his head.  
They answered immediately. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a pristine meeting room. The columns were made of marble. They  
glistened in the light that the diamond chandeliers gave off. Armor stood at regular intervals around  
the room. There was four versions of Dark Light sitting around the table in the middle of the room.  
Master Mind was dressed smartly, wearing glasses, a tie, and a tuxedo. His cutie mark was a body being  
risen. Killer was covered in blood and had a crazed look in his eye. Like he would kill someone just  
for overcharging him on a daisy sandwich. His cutie mark was a skull getting crushed. Lust was sitting  
next to Killer in a complete purple pinstriped suit. His fedora and feather was also purple. His teeth  
were plated in pure gold. His eyes scanned the room greedily. Insanity sat with his hair  
draped back against his face. He had a straight jacket on. If anyone would've seen his eyes, they would  
have seen the need to kill all who he saw. His cutie mark was a sixteen armed star with a skull in  
the middle. Of all of Dark Light's voices, he was the most powerful. All the beings had a horn, but  
Insanity changed in between. Every few seconds he would grow a horn, then it would switch to wings.  
Then they would either grow both together or he would have nothing altogether.

Dark Light sat at the head of the table. All of the beings turned their head towards their host.  
He looked at the beings before him. He cleared his mouth to speak. "Alright. So. The major question  
at this time, we have to decide what to do now." he said it not as a question, but as a  
demand. What WERE they gonna do next. Dark LIght had shown himself. Well Master Mind did, but that's  
besides the point. "We could advance our plans. Things have unrolled faster than we could have  
anticipated anyway. Might as well make the assault." suggested Master Mind. "I say that we go in and  
slice those copper fuckers up. I mean like Master said, we've already shown ourselves. Might as well  
right?" Killer asked. Dark Light pondered this for a minute before asking for more suggestions.

After about three minutes of useless suggestions that all required Dark Light to get show himself,  
Insanity spoke up. "You're all idiots," he drawled "we cannot attack until we have enough soldiers.  
How will we destroy this place if we cannot even get past the police? We need to turn more ponies  
into Night Spectres. Also, Dark Light, I have an idea for an Abomination." Dark Light turned his head.  
"Oh?" he questioned, "What are these 'Abominations' you speak of?" Insanity barked an order, and  
Silver Shadow appeared in the room, blood oozing out of his mouth.

Insanity gestured towards the Night Spectre. "And what do you call this thing. A 'Night Spectre'. A good  
name, but what about the other monster's that you will create. You and I and Lust and everypony here  
know that you want to experiment. To create more Abomination's. To sick them upon the citizens of this  
Equestria that they hold so close to their heart's." Dark Light just nodded at this new revelations. One  
bad thing about having his partner's in his head: he can't keep a secret away from them.

"Fine." Dark Light finally said, "There 'Abominations', but what of this new being you thought of hmm."  
Insanity smiled slyly, and spoke a command. "_emoC_" and then a gray pegasus mare appeared in front of him.  
She was asleep. Saddle bags were slung across her back. She opened her eyes, and Dark Light saw that her  
yellow eyes were all messed up. One looked up and one looked down. "Derpy?" Everyone said in unison.  
Everyone looked at Insanity to see him laughing. suddenly a plan appeared in his head. A blueprint if you would

He focused his magic and a beam shot out of it. Derpy's body began to break and rearrange itself. When it  
was done, Derpy was a Bi-pedal Pegasus. She passed out from the immense pain that came with the transition.  
Dark Light then chanted.(read Backwards) "_kraD eht fo gnieb a sa denrober eb dnA. thgiL kraD. droL kraD eht _  
_fo sdnah eht ni eid, uoy dib I_" After the chanting was done, Derpy began to convulse. Her flesh began to rot.  
Holes formed and looked sickly. Finally her eyes went black, and they glowed red. She landed on the table  
with a sickly PLOP.

She stood, and her form towered over Dark Light. She was now two times taller than him. Sick of her sight,  
he produced some cloth for her to wear. She took it and wrapped it around herself. She looked not so  
threatening with blue fabric flowing around her, so she went to a suit of armor and pulled it on. The armor  
instantly turned black. She grabbed the sword that had clattered to the ground and picked it up. She looked  
it over, and it turned into a black sword. Holes appeared in the sword, and it curved.

Dark Light looked over the new being. She was an amazing specimen of black magic. Her eyes glowed red behind  
the helmet, making her looked even more hellish. She took a few swings of the sword, and felt confident.  
Dark Light looked over at Insanity with a gleeful smile. "Wow! This is an amazing Abomination. What do you  
call it?" Insanity just smirked. "Dark Stalkers." he said. Dark Light smiled at the name. _Dark Stalker's A _  
_good name. I like it_, he thought. Dark Light looked back at the being who used to be called Derpy Hooves.  
Now, she was part of his army. She was a Dark Stalker.

Dark Light turned towards the group before him. "So, who wants to make an army?"

BAM! I did it. I've debated whether to make this a bigger story than I intended, but I went for it.  
This story will be a two-part. When I finish this one, I'll start posting the next story. It's gonna be called  
'The Fall of Equestria'. Don't ask me, I was pacing and then I thought of this cool ending to how Equestria was  
destroyed and something about a thousand years or million years and I'm doing it. So yeah!Their will be like, 2  
more Abominations that I'm a come up with because what's a species without at least 4 types. Thanks for reading,  
and remember, I'm always watching you!


	6. Chapter 6 - Something Bad is Going Down

{ 3 weeks after the attack from the Night Spectre's }

The whole PPD precinct was overwhelmed by the amount of missing persons reports that were springing  
up from all over town. Flutter Twist was rubbing her temples sith her front hooves when Iron Hoof  
walked up. he looked nervous. Flutter Twist raised a non-existant eyebrow in his direction. "Flutter  
Twist, can I see you in my office?" he asked. She sighed and got up.

She followed the chief closely, looking at all the empty desks. The funerals took a week at most.  
And the amount of land needed was crazy. And Flutter Twist had to go to each and every one of them.  
They had arrived at the chiefs door. He looked like he was composing himself, but Twist wasn't sure  
why. Iron Hoof fumbled for his key and slipped it in.

He was about to open the door with his mouth when it was surrounded with a golden aura. The chief  
froze as the door was opened to reveal two Alicorns. Princess Celestia was looking out the window  
while Luna was playing a Play Station 3 . How it even got there, nopony except Luna knew. The tall  
alabaster mare began to speak. "Sit down." They both took seats across the Alicorn. Even the chief  
felt it necessary to sit in his own chair.

The whole time this was going on, Flutter Twist was in utter shock. She was standing before the  
Co-Rulers of Equestria! She should be ecstatic. But, something put her off. maybe it was the  
relaxed state of the dark blue mare or maybe it was the attitude of the alabaster one. Either way,  
she was scared. She looked at Luna and saw that she was playing Call of Colts: Black ops 2. She was  
getting her ass kicked on zombies and was yelling at her teammates. "Stupid incompetent foals! We could  
do better in our sleep!" She was waving the controller around with her light blue aura. It was doing  
no good.

Flutter Twist turned to the now seated Celestia. Her gaze was hard, and unloving. Her mane floated  
on a magic breeze, fighting to see which direction it would go. It found a good way, and stayed like  
that. The two Earth ponies were fidgeting nervously before the Princess of the Sun. She looked between  
the two, scrutinizing them. They looked anywhere but at the Goddesses scrutinizing eyes.

"Which. One. Of. You. Is. The. Chief!" she seethed. both Flutter Twist and Iron Hoof both shrank into  
there chairs, afraid of this being in front of them. Tentatively, Iron Hoof raised his hoof. Celestia  
glared at him, making him seem even smaller. "Why did you not inform us of your situation?!" she  
spoke furiously. The chief, amazingly, found a way to sink even further. "Thou stupid foal! Dost thou  
not understand the concepts of revival?!" yelled Luna. Celestia glared at her for a second, but  
stopped shortly after. She returned her angry gaze upon the police chief. "Well!" Celestia huffed.

'W-well I th-thought that w-we c-could take them down o-ourselves." he sputtered. "And because of it,  
you have lost half of your police force and 24 citizens, not counting the dead ones! Give me one  
reason why I shouldn't just banish you for your idiotic choice! For, as far as I see, YOU," she  
pointed at the chief, his chest rising and dipping rapidly, "have caused ALL of their deaths!" she was  
breathing heavily after the yelling. Even Luna looked up from her game, only to shake her head slowly  
at Iron Hoof.

"It looks as if thou is in trooouble." she giggled musically. She returned to her game only to go  
hardcore on those rotted corpses called zombies. The chief looked back at Celestia, terrified.  
"P-princess I- "Don't even try!" she snarled, interrupting Iron Hoof. He shrank farther and farther into  
the chair. The anger that Celestia was feeling was affecting her magic, making things float and burn.  
Fire was flying everywhere, and Twist, Iron, and Luna was dodging to avoid the fireballs.

Celestia looked at the chief, and sighed. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but i have no  
choice. The penalty for such heinous crimes, is death." she said with a pained expression. The chief  
looked at the princess with a look of utter terror. "B-but I. You. Please Princess, please reconsider!  
I can change. We'll catch them, we will!" he pleaded pitifully.

Celestia's eyes gave her away. She really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. In order to  
stop him from endangering more of her precious ponies, she had to eliminate him. For the good of  
Equestria, she thought. She closed her eyes, and focused her magic. In a matter of three seconds, he  
was gone, teleported to the royal dungeons.

Celestia then turned toward Flutter Twist. She looked at her, and spoke. "What is your name, my  
little pony?" she asked with a motherly voice. A voice that promised love, affection, and protection.  
"F-flutter Twist" she strained. Celestia smiled warmly. "Well than Flutter Twist, I hereby pronounce  
you the new police chief of the Ponyville Police Department. May your choices be better than your  
predecessors." And with that, she teleported back to her chambers. Luna looked up from her game and  
waved. Than she too teleported. Over the intercom, Celestia's voice announced Flutter Twist's  
ascension to police chief.

There were many yells of appreciation, as well as Mist running into her new office and nuzzled her.  
She was happy, but also worried. What had the princess meant by death? And were there more than just  
this one case? This was something that Twilight Sparkle would know. Later, she told herself, I'll ask  
her later.

{ Dark Light's dungeon/transformation room }

Deep in the depths of his mansion, he was turning Ponies, Changelings, and Griffins into Abominations.  
Dark Stalkers were being churned out every hour. Night Spectres every half hour. But there was new  
addition to the Abomination species. This being was created as a type of early warning system.

They were called Crescent Howlers. The creatures were wolf like and had very long claws. What they  
lacked in strength they made up for in speed and agility. They tend to have either black, blood-red,  
or pure white fur. Their eyes tended to be the same color as their fur.

Dark Light was hunched over a large metal table, working furiously to complete this new Abomination.  
He wiped sweat off of his brow, and looked around. Blood was splattered everywhere. Dark Stalkers  
and Night Spectres were either gathering up some armor, sleeping, or practicing there abilities.

Dark Light sighed happily. He made them. he created new life, and he felt pride and parental love  
fill him. He shook his head and turned back to the monster before him. He had to finish it. He had  
other monsters to create. He had two more on the way. He had to finish.

He bent back over the table, and began to saw.

{ In Canterlot Castle }

Celestia was looking out of her balcony. She had a lot on her mind, and didn't notice when Luna came  
walking in. Noticing her sister's blank state, she walked up to her side and poked her with her hoof.  
Celestia didn't notice it, so she smiled devious. She floated over some hair dye, and was about to  
pour it on her. "i wouldn't if I were you." Luna stopped dead in her tracks. She frowned, and looked  
at her sister.

"Come off it Tia, thou has been so distracted ever since that Ponyville incident. We just thought  
that we would help thee become distracted with these matters." Luna said. Her old fashioned way of  
speaking was being replaced with modern speaking, but she still used words like thee, thou, and  
talked about herself by using we and us.

Celestia looked at Luna, sighed, and looked back out the window. "Luna," Celestia began, " why do  
you think I am like this?" Luna considered this for a minute. "We do not know sister" Celestia  
sighed, and turned back to her sister. "The reason why is because of what Oracle said. It just  
unnerved me." She admitted. Luna just look bewildered. "Please, that old quack? He can barely tell  
thee what time it is with one of those fancy digital clocks in front of him. And you think that he  
could tell thee the future? Please. Tis more ridiculous than Die Rise on Call of COlts Zombies." she  
stated matter-of-factly.

What, she hates that map with a passion. Seriously, it's completely stupid. The creators should just  
shoot themselves, cause it was not worth the amount of money that's required to purchase it.

"I wish it were, but he has been right before. He was right about Nightmare Moons rise wasn't he." Luna  
huffed, looking pissed off. "Please sister. It twas a minor slip in power. I can never tell you how  
sorry I am for it." Luna then walked out of the room to go back to both her game, and her lover. But  
more on that in a later story.

Celestia turned back to her view of Canterlot. Things are about to go down, and only Oracle knows what  
it is, she thought.

God, it took me so long to get this up. I think I'ma take a couple days rest, cause my imagination tank  
is running on empty. Maybe next Thursday I'll try to start the next chapter. Sounds pretty goo no? Ah  
well, if you don't like it, then you can go and bite an apple. Anyway, see you next time, and be sure to  
read my other story The Sparkle House. It's kinda creepy, but not really gory.


	7. Ch7-What Beautiful Blood Orchard Part 1

Dark Light's journal, Entry 32

I have created many things since my initial first kill, and since than, I have crafted

creatures of unimaginable power. Every new addition to my army is a blessing in

disguise. The amount of energy and magic it takes to create these creatures has

exhausted me to no extent.

But, in other means, I have sustained a stable relationship with Flutter Twist. Every

time me and her get together, we do the same thing. First, dinner. I talk about how

I've had some company, she talks about the missing ponies and murders that have

happened. After words, we go to her place. We mess around for a bit, talking, watch a

movie, drink, and then go to her room. What we do there, I will not say. But tonight

will be different. _I will show her what I do. I will make her understand._

Dark Light set down the pen and journal and sighed. He wasn't looking forward for what he had to tell Twist. He looked at his clock and saw that it showed 5:45. He would meet Flutter Twist at a restaurant at 7:20. They would eat, have a fun time like always, then they would go to her place. When they walked in, he would tell her exactly what he needed to say and show her exactly what he needed to show her.

But before all of that, he had to take a shower. The smell of blood, death, and sweat was all that there was of his odor. Yes, he thought, a shower is the most important thing on my list. He stood up and and nearly toppled back over. He landed on his knees, and struggled to get back up.

He was happy that he had created such amazing creatures, but he was also resentful. Creating a new addition to the army, such as the first Night Spectre, Dark Stalker, or Crescent Howler took a huge toll on his life force. In fact, the only way they could be made is by a very precise set of ingredients.

The first, is a demon. And this had to be a powerful one, not the ordinary run of the mill demon. It had to be powerful to create life. That alone was difficult. The next part is a little of his soul. And not some itty bitty scrap. It had to be a good portion. He had already given away 75% of his soul. He could create no more beings, or else he would become an empty shell.

The next ingredient is a sacrifice. This could be any one, but it has to be a pony. He had no problem fulfilling this requirement. Luckily, the only part of his soul left is the part that loves Flutter Twist. He made sure to leave that part alone.

Dark Light was still trying to get up, but he just couldn't. Eventually, he called in his mind for Derpy to come and aid him to the latrines. She was there in a couple seconds. She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

When she pulled open the door, she stepped in and put Dark Light on the toilet. It wasn't the first time that she had to help him take a shower. She turned the water on exactly the way that Dark liked it.

She went and grabbed some towels. When she saw that Dark Light was trying to get into the tub by himself, she grabbed him before he could fall and helped him in. Technically, since they all had new lives thanks to Dark Light, the Abominations tended to be protective over him. He was their creator. Well, in their minds he was.

He grumbled his thanks, and tried to use his magic to pick up his shampoo. The magical aura glowed around the object for a minute, then sputtered off. He sniffled, but held back tears. For a Unicorn, not being able to use magic is like not being able to move his forelegs or hooves.

He had been having this problem for a while, and it's been showing on his recent dates. What with him not using magic and sadness and sleep deprivation showing through his eyes. She has asked him what's wrong, but he won't say. But all will change at tonights date.

Derpy started to wash Dark Light. She used the most tender of touches to cleanse him of the grime on his body. Dark Light felt relaxed to say the least.

But that's not to say that he didn't at try to have fun in the shower. He picked up some red paint that he kept in his shower and began to make symbols on the walls. It was a different color every day, so they never blended in. And the paint, and walls, were enchanted so that he can paint all he wanted and they wouldn't become runny.

He painted so many things. But all were foalish. He painted a sun with a smiley face. He painted a family, a tree, and finally, he painted his 'friends'. And by that, I mean Lust, Killer, Insanity, Master Mind, Silver Shadow, and Derpy Whooves.

He looked up from the picture and pointed at it. Derpy stopped her cleaning and looked at it. Inside, she smiled. But on the outside, he expression was emotionless.

Eventually, Derpy finished with her cleaning and prepared to get Dark Light out of the tub. She held out her hand, and he accepted. She got him out, and dried him off. They than went to comb his mane and such.

{Flutter Twists Apartment}

Flutter Twist had just gotten done brushing her mane and tail, and was trying to pick out a dress that was appropriate for The Hooves Reunion. It was one of those plushy snooty places in Canterlot.

But, her being a police chief, she counted as 'important'. She had decided on a red dress with white trim. (I'm a guy, so if it don't sound good, well, now you know why) She grabbed it and slipped it on. It was a teensy bit loose, but it was enough to show off a little of her body. Just enough to get Dark Light excited.

She was happy that she was in a relationship with him. But she was worried. About Dark Light and the amount of ponies missing. She was worried about Dark Light because he was almost always sad. He never used his magic, and whenever he tried it always just sputtered out, making his eyes water.

But, he only did that behind Twists back. She just pretended to not notice. And she was also worried about the recent murders and sightings. That thing that attacked the police not even 2 months back has been spotted around town. Along with tall, bipedal creatures wearing armor and wielding wicked looking swords and axes.

And there were noises in the night. They sounded like the demons were running around having a party. All of these had caused an evacuation to take place upon the town, but a place for all of them was being figured out.

Flutter Twist shook her head and continued to prepare for her date. She was having the best time with Dark Light, despite him not wanting to show his cutie mark. She had always tried to take a peek when they were in bed, but he was really good. In fact, she was already getting tingly and weak in the hind-legs just by the thought of him.

Come on Flutter, stay focused or you'll be late, she thought, scolding herself. She went about her routine, brushing, rearranging and all of that. She took about 82 minutes to get ready, and only 7 to get out of her apartment building. She looked up and down the street, and took a left. She may have been given a higher pay, but that didn't mean she could afford a better place. Hell, if anything, the raise only allowed her to pay her bills on time for once. And either way, she liked the little place. It was nice and peaceful.

She had been walking for a couple moments when she had entered the town square. She looked around and saw all of the posters of the missing ponies. It was depressing. So much so, that she had to look away.

She continued walking, and didn't stop until she reached the train station where Dark Light was supposed to meet her. She had to wait a couple minutes for the train, so she had some time to kill. She took out her favorite thing in all of Equestria. Her bouncy ball.

She bounced it up and down, up and down. She did this for a while, before a figure appeared right next to her. She was pulled into a hug. And, after realizing that it was Dark Light, she laughed, spun around, and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were tender and soft against his.

They caressed each other lovingly, not wanting to let go of each other. But they had to, for the train had pulled up and they had to get on. They escaped their embrace, breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes lovingly. "You know," Dark Light started "unless we don't want to be late, we should probably be late." Twist put a hoof on her chin, contemplating her options.

"Hmm, well it did take me a lot of persuading to get one of those snobs to let me and you in. I think we should go. Besides, I'm hungry, and I don't feel like making anything right now." she stated matter-of-factly. With that, they trotted over to the train conductor and handed over their tickets.

He looked at them and nodded happily, stepping aside to let them in. They made their way to the First Class compartments.

They had to go to booth 1, so they investigated all of them until they finally asked the conductor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where booth number one is?" Twist asked. "Oh, so you're the VIP's. Here, let me show you where it is. It needs a key to open anyway." and the conductor walked off with Dark and Twist in tow.

While on the way, they heard many snippets of conversation. "Daddy, how come we didn't get the VIP booth?" "Why are those peasants walking to the VIP booth?" "Baby, at least wait till I close the door before you start!"

Dark Light laughed at the last one. He summoned up the remainder of his magic and left a little present in the room for the stallion. All Flutter Twist did was blush and fan herself lightly, getting a little hot at the thought of what was going to happen to the stallion.

They reached the VIP door in a couple minutes. The conductor used his mouth to get the key, seeing as he was an Earth Pony, and slotted it in. He turned the key, maing the door unlock. Obviously. "Welcome, to the V. I. P suite!" said the conductor, sweeping his left fore-leg. Both Dark Light and Flutter Twist gasped at the grand room.

It had a swinging crystal chandelier on the ceiling, The walls were made of marble and there was a luxurious bed standing at the back of the room. There was a button labeled 'Room Service' and a mini-fridge.

They were in awe. They had never seen a room quite like it. Well, Twist hadn't, but Dark Light had all of these things and more at his mansion/cottage. He just wanted to look in awe for the show he had been putting on with her ever since he had met her.

They took a seat on the bed next to each other. They were a ways apart, but that small distance was quickly closed by the need to feel each others lips. They kissed each other, passion fueling their motions.

Their hooves began searching the others body, caressing each others pleasure points. Flutter Twist tickled the back of Dark Lights neck, making him moan in appreciation. In return, Dark Light began to rub Flutter Twist's cutie mark, earning gasps of pleasure.

Amazed at the dirty trick he had pulled, she quickly began to nibble his ears, stroke the back of his neck, and rub his cutie mark. His expression was priceless, making Flutter Twist giggle.

Dark Light was in heaven, but he didn't want to be bested, so he began to massage her left hoof, kissing and biting gently on her neck, and put more pressure in rubbing her cutie mark. She gasped and threw her head back on a passion filled moan. Throwing patience to the wind, she began to tear off the tuxedo he had on, while he began to unzip her dress.

They climbed under the sheets, happy to have somepony to hold and to love.

{Back at Dark Lights home}

Insanity stood on a cliff over looking the army with Master Mind and Killer. The army had grown from only 246 Abominations, to well over 1000. But they would need more if they wanted to take Canterlot, let alone Equestria.

The trio observed the creatures. Watching as they fought with each other. Suddenly, Insanity spoke. "Killer, I want you to prep the army. Make sure they are prepared for the coming battle. Master Mind, I want you to explain the plans to the generals. We must be sure that they can all be ready and willing to act on the Master Dark Lights orders." Master Mind and Killer both nodded before trotting off, leaving Insanity alone to think.

He thought about the others. About Lust and Mind and Killer. He thought about how they would be. None of them were truly ready for the war to come. Only him and Dark Light were truly ready. The others were practically still children. But it was too late for that. When Dark Light gave the order, the Abominations would destroy Ponyville, turning all of it's beings into Abominations themselves.

But there was a catch. Only one fourth of the population would become true Abominations. The rest would become nothing more than ways to spread a fluid among the others, including some of the army. It would make the beings become either an Infector, or a super-powered Abomination. Growing in size and sometimes being able to use magic of any type. They could possibly even fly, if the wings could take the weight.

All of this was Dark Light's plan. He called the fluid a nectar, for he found it in the deepest, darkest part of the Everfree Forest. Extracting it from the flower that created it was hard, but he did it. He even found out how to produce as a chemical.

He looked at the clock on the wall and began to tap his hooves. When was this order going to come in, he wondered.

{The restaurant, end of dinner}

Dark Light had to support a drunk Flutter Twist out of the restaurant. The waiter had been a real dick and loaded her up with alcohol. Something he tended to do often, apparently. "I'm sorry sir, but I thought I was helping you!' was what he said when Dark came up to him. He tried to say something about making it up to him, but it's hard to speak with a broken jaw.

Oh well, he thought, I don't care anymore, the end will come soon enough. He grinned at this thought, and proceeded to try to make his way to the train. But he was stopped by the princess of the night herself Luna.

He almost didn't bow when he saw her, knowing what was gonna happen, but he did it anyway. He may have been plotting her and her sister's demise, but he still had to keep up his show. If only for a little longer.

"Princess Luna! What an honor it is to meet thee. May I ask what thy business?" he asked, acknowledging her old way of talking. She smiled. She was flattered that he would talk to her in her old Equestrian way of speaking. "Indeed," she began "we are here for Flutter Twist. Our sister Celestia wishes to speak with her about Ponyville. Do thee wish to tell us if she is sober enough to deal with such an occasion?"

They both looked at Flutter Twist. "No" they said in unison. They smiled for a bit, before Luna brought up a question. "So Dark Light, why has thee not been online for so long. We wish to play Call of Colts with thee." Dark Light smiled lightly at this. "I don't think I'll be on for a while Princess." The princess couldn't understand what he was talking about, so she decided to leave it.

"Well, we can take her to the castle and let her rest in one our guest rooms. And if thee wants, thee can come too." Luna smiled as she said this. She knew that her sister would object, but she wanted to be helpful. And at this moment, 'helpful', was inviting Dark Light. He considered his options.

In fact, it would look better for him to be here than when the attack went down. Nopony could tag him with as a suspect because he would be in Canterlot. Impossible to orchestrate an attack when you're miles away.

"Yea, I think I'd like to. I want to make sure that Flutter Twist is ok." Princess Luna smiled at his answer, and quickly teleported them all into one of the castle guest rooms.

Light looked around at the regal room, and saw a lot of dark colors. There was black, dark blue, dark red, even a dark black, if that was possible. But he smiled at the room. He liked it.

He then turned to Princess Luna and bowed. "Thank you Luna," he said "I appreciate the opportunity you have given me." She smiled, nodded and left to tell Celestia that they had company. Dark Light took to trying to set Flutter Twist on the king sized bed, but he didn't know how to get her up. Eventually, after some trial and error, he just threw her on his back and wobbled over to the bed and slid her in. She was snoring comfortably, so he went over to a chair and sat upon it.

He then concentrated very hard, summoning up his connection to the other four beings in his head. He only made connection with Insanity, but he was better to talk with than the others.

Insanity set up an astral room for them and they walked into it. Dark Light walked over to him and looked him in th eye. his horn had become sharpened, and it looked like holes were cut into it, and things carved on it. His eyes were small and intelligent, while his mane was tangly and greasy. His hooves were covered in blood, and his face mask was painted black, with red runes carved into it.

Insanity nodded at Dark Light, and he began to speak. "It is time Insanity. Gather the troops and make sure that they are ready. I want them crying for the blood of every being they cross paths with." Dark Light snarled all of it, and Insanity could sense the anger behind his voice, yet he didn't understand why. "As you wish, my Master." and Insanity disappeared.

Smiling, he returned to his real form and looked around. Flutter Twist was reaching out for him, calling his name. He couldn't resist, so he went over to her and stopped her searching.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Insanity took form in front of the Abominations. They all looked blood-thirsty, but whats a little more encouragement? "SO! YOU LITTLE BITCHES THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE A TOWN OF THESE LITTLE PONIES? HELL, Y'ALL PROBABLY COULDN'T TAKE A BUNCH OF FILLIES WEARING NOTHING BUT DIAPERS!" he shouted at them. The results were instantaneous.

The Abominations screamed their hatred, their thirst for blood. But under their cries for blood, Insanity heard the cries for approval, for love. They all wanted their creator, their light in the darkness. They all wanted Dark Light.

But he used that, he used their love for Dark Light to get to them even more. "Y'ALL WANT DARK LIGHT? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THOSE FUCKING PONIES IF YOU WANT HIM. THEY GOT HIM LOCKED UP AT THEIR CAPITOL, AND THEY AIN'T GONNA LET HIM GO WITHOUT SOME BLOOD BEING SPILLED!

Cries of hatred and delight filled the cavern they were in. Insanity looked around, and loved what he saw. He saw the army that would stop all others. He saw the solution to all war. The End War. One that would stop all other wars. But, if they play their cards right, than they could start it right now, and they would be able to stop for Lunch. But that was highly unlikely. Canterlot wasn't built in a day, and a war isn't finished in a day. It never is.

"WELL COME ON! LETS SHOW THEM THEY CAN'T TAKE OUR FIRE WITHOUT GETTING BURNT!" Insanity shouted out those last words, and ran for the exit. The monsters followed. Silver Shadow, Derpy Whooves, and Big Bear ( the Crescent Howler) right behind Insanity.

{Meanwhile, in Ponyville}

The day was beautiful. Clouds were no where in sight. The sun was nice, high, and very warm. The birds were chirping in the trees. Flowers were smelling like normal.

Mist was feeling pretty good, despite the fact that so many ponies had left to be somewhere else. No matter what, he wouldn't leave. No 'evacuation' would ever make him leave his home.

And some families had the same thought. He looked around, and saw fillies running around, smiling and jumping. He saw adults walking and chatting happily. You would think that nothing ever happened to this quiet little town. But you'd be wrong.

Mist was getting back on his hooves when he heard a rumbling. He looked south, and saw a sight that was both confusing and terrifying.

A humongous group of bipedal creatures, skinless ponies, and wolf like creatures that was either white, black, or blood red. The bipedal creatures all carried wicked looking swords. Some had shields, others had bows, and still others had spears.

The skinless ponies had either whips coming out their backs, claws coming out their fore hooves, or a gigantic blade on one of their left or right fore-hooves.

Mist found himself pulled in by the sight. He noticed other ponies stopping and looking. One stallion even thought that they were a type of circus performers, until an arrow thudded right in his forehead. He fell to the ground, squirming, blood dripping out of his head. Mist heard nothing for a minute, than the screaming started.

He looked around and saw that they had been trying to hit him with and arrow, but they missed their shot. Without thinking, he flew up and towards the police station. He had to tell the precinct about this attack.

While he flew off, the Abominations wreaked havoc on the town. The ponies that went out to investigate the source of all the screaming were sliced by the Night Spectres. The Crescent Howlers used their agility and toyed with the ponies.

Dancing around them, dragging their claws through them, leaving scratches and gashes. Some bled out from the amount of blood they had lost. Others weren't lucky. For when the Howlers got tired of their game, they pounced on their victim, sinking their fangs into their necks, ripping their body, spurting blood everywhere. They ripped them in half, sending bloody showers all over the place.

While the Howlers and Spectres did their killing, the Dark Stalkers set to burning the houses down. They lit up torches and threw them on the straw covered roofs, setting them ablaze. The fires started out pretty slowly, what with Unicorns putting them out with water and Pegasi using rain clouds.

But the Dark Stalkers began to kill them off horribly, shooting arrows at the Pegasi, ripping off the horns of the unicorns before breaking their necks. When a Pegasus landed, or fell to ground as it tended to happen, they would run up to them and rip the wings off. The amount of blood was incredible.

In just a matter of six minutes, they had destroyed 13 buildings, killed 26 ponies, fillies included, and caused half of the police force to show with pistols. Bullets went flying as soon as the police saw Silver Shadow, they called for backup, bigger firepower, and Princess Celestia herself. None of that would get there in time.

The Dark Stalkers with shields stood in front of the group, ensuring that as many of the main group survived as was possible. But despite their heavy steel plated shields, the bullets managed to go through, punching through flesh and metal. The ones who were hit fell to the ground, their life force flickering in their eyes, before giving up and dying in a bloody heap of metal, flesh, and cloth.

Insanity appeared in the middle of the crowd, along with Master Mind, Killer, and Lust. The police noticed them, and shifted their firing to the 4 beings. But their bullets just passed right through them. Confused, they continued firing.

The 4 just laughed and turned towards their troops. The Abominations were taking a slight beating, but it was their first combat experience. The group looked at each other, and knew what they had to do.

They walked up to the dead, and put the blood orchid nectar in them. The reaction was. Strange. Their bodies convulsed and spasmed, blood and spit flying. The Officers stopped firing and looked in wonder at was happening. Than one of the dead Dark Stalkers hopped up, and sprinted full speed at the police.

{Canterlot}

Flutter Twist was in a very comfortable bed. The blankets were nice and warm. The pillow was impossibly big. Bigger than her pillow. But she didn't care. She was comfy. She wanted to stay in bed all day. But she knew that she had to get up. She had a job to get too.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed all the dark colors. And the fact that when she looked around, the room was bigger than hers. She sat up, looking for Dark Light, hoping that he was there with her.

The room had a few plush chairs and a dresser by the bed with a lamp on it. On the walls, rugs were draped on the walls like posters with symbols of the moon and the sun. She saw a door leading to a balcony.

On the balcony she saw a patio chair and a table. And she saw a pony there. He had a black mane and white fur. He was looking over the balcony rail. His mane looked wet, like he took a shower recently.

She smiled and got out of bed. She walked slowly, making sure that her hooves didn't make any noise. She stepped out into the crisp cool morning air, and shivered slightly. She got over it quickly, and began to sneak her way over to her sweet heart. She reached him, and clasped her fore-legs around his neck.

She hugged him for a while. But she wasn't satisfied with just a hug. She quickly turned him around and placed her lips against his hole filled, rotten ones… Wait, rotten? She backed away from him, and saw a horrifying sight.

His face was rotted up. Worms and maggots were crawling and eating him up. His left eye was falling out, but was still attached by a bloody vein. His lips were eaten off, and she could see his teeth. They were rotten and falling out. His ear was bitten off, ripped and torn. She backed away, terrified.

"What's wrong?" Dark Light said, concern filling his rotted face. He tried to get closer, to see if she was okay, but she scooted away, got up, and galloped out of the room. She reached the door and looked back, only to see him stroll through into the room, that concerned look still on his maggot filled face.

Terrified, she opened the door and ran out the room. Dark Light, still confused, followed her. She ran down hall after hall. Sprinting from one door to another. And Dark Light seemed to be behind every one of them. Eventually, she ran into some guards. She was happy at first, crying out to them. Until they turned her way, and she got a full look at their faces.

One had his jaw missing. Completely torn off. Both his eyes were ripped out and part of his muzzle had been chewed up and bitten into, leaving a large part missing. The other one's face was completely missing, leaving muscle and bone to be all that was left. No eyes, no teeth. Just muscle and bone.

They both stood there, psychotic grins on their rotted and diseased faces. They advanced, drawing their weapons. "You're not supposed to be out of your room." they said in demonic voices. She backed away, and the scene changed.

The hall she was in became bloody. Body parts were everywhere. Bodies hung from the ceiling, nooses around their necks. Monsters stalked the halls. She saw something… Big coming her way. She ran the other way, glad that the guards had disappeared. She ran until she found an unusually big door. She pushed open, and found 5 beings.

4 of them were normal ponies. Except there was something strange about them. Twist swore she saw an aura around them. around one of them, she saw a black aura. Another had a blood red aura. The other 2 didn't have one, but they still emanated power. The stench of death and sweat filled the room for some reason.

Another strange thing though, maybe even stranger, but they all looked a little like Dark Light. They all had the same fur and mane colours, but they each dressed differently.

One had armor on, another had a purple suit. Another had a dress suit on, and the last one, the one that radiated the most power of the pony group, was dressed in nothing but a straight jacket and one of those muzzle protectors.

But it was the one sitting on the throne that terrified her the most. He sat on Celestia's throne with a relaxed posture. He had bat wings sprouting out of his back. He was bipedal, making him taller than any other pony in Equestria. His armor was splattered with blood. But the actual color was pitch black. It was as if his armor just sucks light out of the world.

His sword, which was sitting stood up against the throne, was also splattered with blood. And it was dripping, like it was recently used. The creatures helmet was in the shape of a dragons head, and it covered his entire head, leaving nothing but his dark, soulless eyes exposed.

He had a symbol on his armor plates. It was a symbol of the moon and sun exploding. Futter Twist tried to get out of that room, away from the 5 dark beings in there, but she got noticed by the bipedal monster.

She thought she could escape before they even got up, but she was enveloped in a very familiar aura. It was black, and felt loving and comfortable. She was brought to the foot of the throne by the creature. All he had to do was wave his hand, and the magic inside him activated.

She was set down very gently, but the magical aura remained. She felt loving stares from all of the beings. As if their sole focus in the world was to love and comfort her. She was totally creeped out by that fact.

The bipedal monster stood up and picked her up. She was scared, but, for some reason, she knew that it would never hurt her. She was hugged by the creature, and all she felt was cold metal and sticky blood. She was pushed away so that the creature could look at her. Even behind those dark pits called eyes, she could see love behind them.

"So my love" the creature started "you finally awaken hmm? Well, I am happy to say the least. I never thought you would awaken. Especially from what you have seen so far. But it will become worse before it gets better. But I must speak to you. It's important." He set her down and walked out into the royal gardens. Or, at least, what was left of it.

The flowers there were burned and dug up. The ground was somehow stained with blood. And the dirt had pot holes in it. It would never bare any fruits again.

The creature walked past all of it. He kept walking until he got to a little cottage. In front of and all around it, it was like nothing had ever happened to it. There were flowers in front of it, flowers in the windows, and flowers lining the walk leading to the front door.

The sky above it was blue and cloudy, with the sun shining. While outside of the cottages little paradise, everything was looking like hell. The ground was bloody, and filled with holes. The sky was dark and filled with black clouds. And whenever there wasn't a dark cloud and you could get a peek at the sky, it was blood red, as if the heavens themselves were bleeding.

The creature. walked up to the door, opened it, and swept his arms across, revealing the house interior. Or, actually, a really dark shadow. The door opened to a shadow. She couldn't see anything besides the darkness.

Dark Light looked in and back at her. And, noticing her confusion at what she was supposed to be seeing, laughed, or more like cackled. "Sorry, I guess I should have explained. This is the dream world. Or something like that. To be honest, I can't really tell you what it is. Just that I can place images in your head whilst you sleep. Or of things to come. Can you guess what this one is?"

Flutter Twist looked around, spotted the skulls lying on the ground. The zomponies shambling about. The demons in the sky. "This? This is hell on Earth. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about or what you're doing, but stop it. The dead don't deserve this. They should be able to Rest In Piece. Like we're all told should happen." She tried to walk away, but she was stopped by the same magical aura from before.

She squirmed and wiggled, but she couldn't escape. It didn't feel as if somepony was holding her, but it was as if she couldn't move. At all.

She was floated back to the entrance and placed back in front of him. But this time, the aura stayed on her. "Sorry my love, but I can't have you running off like that. Plus, I must tell you why this will happen. And I want you to prepare you for the coming years." he walked into the darkness, while, even though he tried with all of his demonic might, he couldn't make her follow. "Oh I get it. In order for you be able to enter," he said, unseen being he was in the darkness "you have to imagine a place that you know well. A place that is important to you. Don't ask me why that it goes like this, but it's the only way it'll work."

He waited a minute before trying again. She still didn't budge. Frustrated, he forced an image of upon her mind, making her think of it. It scared her that he could do that, and it scared him that he resorted to such measures so quickly. There were so many things that he could have done. So many choices that he could have made. But his decision was made. She forced him to use his powers.

She was whisked away into her apartment. Every piece of detail was there. Her furniture in the exact place as her real apartment. Her place exactly the way she had left it the day before.

She couldn't believe that he wielded such power, as to force an image onto someone's mind. It terrified her, for if he could do that, than what other powers did he wield.

The creature walked over to her couch and sat down. It was a wee bit too small for him, but he managed, albeit comically.

His knees now reached his lower jaw, and his muscular arms were wrapped around his legs.

He patted the seat next to him with his armored hand, and looked at her with the mask of an evil dragon. She looked around, looking for possible escape routes, but she could find none.

Tentatively, and with some magical help, she was sat down in the seat next to him. She looked around, nervous, anxious, and looking for an exit. Or a weapon. Or even a chocolate covered honey bun to eat. She was that hungry.

"So," the creature started "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here. Well, It tended to be a favorite spot of mine back then. Err, before I took over Equestria, that is." Flutter Twist looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean 'before you took over Equestria'? Celestia and Luna would never allow such a thing to happen!" she huffed, sure of what she was saying. The monster just scoffed at her. "You think that they would not allow this? Well who do you think that is?" he pointed at the wall and Celestia and Luna appeared out of nowhere. But they weren't normal.

Their mane and tails were no longer flowing on a magical breeze, instead was covered in blood and draped over their bodies. Their royal garments were gone, replaced by armor much like the bipedal creatures, but it wasn't as menacing. The helmets covered their whole heads from the upper jaws and up. You could see the blood mist from their breathes, which were slow and ragged. Their horns were sharpened to a point, which was stained with guts, leaving a permanent red mark. Their wings were riddled with holes, feathers were missing and they were bleeding altogether. Their hooves had armor boots with claws on the end, allowing them to slash their victims if needed.

The monster waved his armored hands and the two alicorns disappeared. He looked back at Flutter Twist, a smug smile underneath his helmet. Flutter Twists expression was that of pure horror, for she couldn't believe that this thing had turned the two most powerful beings in Equestria, than their was nothing that it could not do.

"Well, as great as it is to see all of your surprise, I have to weave you a tale. You might not like what I have to say, but it must be done."

Hey I just want to say something right here. I will not be putting the entire story of how Dark Light became a freakin all powerful, bipedal being, but I will put it as a side story. It'll be called 'A Story I Must Tell'. Also, in the next chapter FLutter Twist will learn that the creature is Dark Light, but not till the end of his little story. If you liked the story I would appreciate the review. Thanks for whoever it is for reading this. If you want you can send me a PM with a question with the story and I will gladly answer it. Well, now I'm gonna go eat some Golden Puffs while listening to Disturbed's 'Down With The Sickness'. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back in a bit.


	9. Chapter 8-Dark Lights Tale of Power

**Authors Note:**The words are in Dark Lights point of view. Like the first sentence, that is him talking. I only tell you this because I don't want anyone to become confused.

You might want to know how such a being could destroy an entire nation without help. Well, I did have help, for nopony could do that. Not without help. But the demons don't count. No, the help I received was from the four voices inside my head. They encouraged me to get through the darkness and the anger.

Master Mind, Lust, Killer, and Insanity all helped me. And I am glad that they were able to become real ponies, with flesh and blood. But I didn't like their replacement.

I… Can't explain what it says for me to do. It's an evil voice. Pure evil. The voice of Death itself. It's raspy, and sounds like bones clattering together. The very thought send chills down my spinal cord. But I'm not explaining the voice.

I'm explaining My rise to power. True power. Not just military, political, or even magical power. I'm talking about the type of power that makes a room grow cold just by entering it.

I will say now that I cannot tell the full story, for time is running out, but I can give a brief explanation. But where do I start.

I guess it all started when I took over the Canterlot Castle. I was on the throne, my bipedal body resting comfortably. Hand on my chin, elbow resting upon the arm of the chair, I was being confronted by Celestia, and what little guards and Wonderbolts she had left.

She began to explain how I would be defeated. How the Elements of Harmony would destroy my very essence. It was very amusing. Or so I led her to believe. For in order to become this way, like I said, I had to give up my magic. But what I did not say, is that what comes around goes around. I gave up something powerful, for a sponge like form.

I say this because it is able to learn any type of magic. Much like the Element of Magic Twilight Sparkle. Except it specifies in evil magic. Things like Necromancy, Black Magic, and Death Magic. You may think that their all the same, but they are not.

Necromancy is power over the dead. Black Magic is power over devilish acts. Things like possession and summoning Demons. And Death Magic is just that. Any spell that can kill, it goes under Death Magic. All three are very powerful forms, but they are all forbidden. And it's why I won. But back to what I was saying before.

I led her to believe that I was not scared, that I was even amused by her pitiful display, but on the inside, I was terrified. I had seen what the Elements of Harmony had done to Nightmare Moon, and it could happen to me if I was not careful.

"Enough of your petty threats!" I spoke "What are you getting at exactly?" she was slightly shaken at my lack of emotions towards her statement, but shook it off and continued. "Surrender now, and perhaps you can be redeemed. Luna can help you. She can ensure that this wi-" I broke out in laughter, interrupting her in the process.

I cackled for a minute, before standing up. Everypony there except me and Princess Celestia raised their weapons. We just stared at each other. Her, with 3 Wonderbolts and 12 Royal Guards. Me, with nothing but my Dragon Armor, my shield, and Cataclysm, my specially made sword.

Cataclysm is a black blade, made from pure obsidian. Sharper than any blade on Equis, and able to slice through three bodies with the heaviest of armor. It's hilt is carved to look like a bone, with a skull on the end.

My shield has been bashed against so many skulls that it is now permanently stained with blood, giving it a red tint. The original colors of it were dark blue, red, and black.

My armor looks exactly like you have seen now. The helmet, which is resting in between my arms and chest, has horns sprouting out the top.

The eyes are enchanted to glow red when being worn. and the snout has been pulled out slightly, so as to look like a dragons. And the mouth has been pulled into a smile, showing wicked sharp, curved teeth.

My gauntlets had small spikes coming out of the knuckles, The greaves had nothing but the metal. And the chestplate was also metal. But the whole armor was tinted black, and given a shiny look. But the amount of blood on it had changed it to look a bit dull.

I walked forward, slowly, making sure that I made small steps. "So," I started "you think that I want to be redeemed. Like this is just like when Luna was overwhelmed by Nightmare Moon? No. No this is more than that. Luna wanted to be loved. I don't." I walked over to Celestia, looking her straight in the eye, daring her to blink, to falter for even a second.

"I didn't do this for attention. I didn't do it for the wanting of something different. I did it because I was bored." It was that one answer that reverberated throughout her whole being. That one answer that scared her to almost death. That one answer that made her take a step back, and show her fear. I smiled a sharks smile.

I grabbed her horn, and lifted her up. She was flailing in mid-air, her fear even more evident. The soldiers that she had brought tried to do something, but mine were faster than them. Two of my Dark Stalker lieutenants had jumped from the shadows.

They quickly subdued the enemies, and by that, they ripped their throats out. They left three alive, and even those were badly damaged. The three left were a Unicorn, an Earth Pony, and a Pegasus.

The Pegasus was missing a wing, the Unicorn had his horn torn off, and the Earth Pony was missing an eye. I looked at the three left, broken and devastated. The Pegasus had a blank expression on his face, much like Cloud Kicker had when I ripped her apart. The Unicorn was crying, holding his broken horn in his hooves, trying to attach it back on. But the Earth Pony was just looking at me with disgust. He saw his eye rolling around and stomped it.

That surprised me

I threw Celestia to the side, wanting to get a better look at this Earth Pony. When I approached, he did not falter, he did not flinch in any way. The only thing that changed was the fire in his eye. The fire of hatred was showing brightly, and they were meant for me, and only me.

When I was in front of him, I picked him up. I could sense the awkwardness in the situation, and the fact that his hate filled eye was still trained on me, but I did not care. I held him at arms length, making the situation even more awkward. But I had to see what he looked like.

His fur was a dark brown, his eye was a light blue, and his mane and tail was black and blue. His cutie mark was an animal, but it was sleeping, and peaceful.

I turned him this way and that. He was like any other pony, I set him down and he backed up a little. But he didn't try to run. He stood there, defiant. His head raised and his posture strong. "What is your name." I asked him. He stood there, just looking me in the eyes, "Little Wind" he said, hate flowing around his words like a river around rocks.

I smiled, I had never thought a Royal Guard would stand up to me for as long as he had. But that wasn't the point.

I grabbed his neck and lifted him up off the ground, his legs flailing in the air. "Bring these two home to Princess Luna and her little resistance that she will no doubt start in order to gain Equestria and her sister back. Bring them back, and bring her," I walked off to Celestia, who was laying down on the ground, and broke off her horn, "this."

She screamed bloody murder, probably because magical essence was seeping out of where her horn used to be. I looked at it, turning it over and over. I don't know what I was looking for, but I didn't find it.

I tossed it over to Little Wind. It landed in front of him, and I could see his resolve breaking, but it still stood. He looked at Celestia, saw the tears running down her face. She looked at him, and buried her head in between he hooves. "If I'm correct, is it not true that Alicorns have a regenerative magic within them Celestia?" I said, knowing I was right. I heard a muffled yes, and smiled again.

Little Wind was looking between the horn and it's owner. He looked afraid, but I could have cared less. I grabbed a bag from one of the dead guards and stuffed the horn inside of it and threw it over to him. It landed at his hooves, and he just looked at it.

He looked at me and slipped it on fearfully. But I don't think he was entirely scared of me. "You have ten days to get them to Luna. When that time is over, my Crescent Howlers will hunt you down and kill you and your group." I walked away from him.

He wasted no time in gathering up his companions and walking them out. I stood watching them until they were out the door. A smug smile pulled at my lips, and I allowed it.

I turned toward Celestia, who's horn had grown a fourth of the way back. The magic works fast I thought. I walked over and picked her up. I don't know why, but I was careful with her. Maybe it was just the fact that somewhere in me, the pony that I used to be was still there. And he still respected this self-proclaimed goddess.

I carried her over to my throne, and set her next to it. I grabbed a chain and wrapped her hoof in it. She was chained to her old throne, and now I sit upon it.

Let's skip ahead 3 years. Luna has amassed a small army, and she was leading a siege against my kingdoms. At the time, I had found out how to give the voices in my head a body, and I took the chance. I offered them forms like mine, but they chose to use mine. It puzzled me, but I didn't complain. It was their choice.

But we're talking about Luna here. Not my friends.

She had an army, and she felt confident. Her forces amassed outside the walls to Canterlot. She was at the front of the army, and I was standing on the walls. Her lover Seth was next to her, but that is another story. They looked at each other, and Luna spoke. "DARK LIGHT! GIVE UP! WE HAVE THEE OUTNUMBERED AND OUTGUNNED! WE HAVE TAKEN MANEHATTEN AND TROTTINGHAM ALREADY! IF THOU REFUSES TO COMPLY, IT WILL BE A BLOOD BATHE! PLEASE, SURRENDER, AND AVOID THE BLOOD SHED!" she was so confident that day. Too bad she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

"FINE LUNA! LETS TALK FOR A MINUTE! I'M A GENEROUS TYRANT! I'LL LET YOU HAVE YOUR FINAL WORDS BEFORE YOUR SPITTING OUT BLOOD!" I yelled with a smug smile. They both walked forward, and stood in between the armies, mine behind my wall, and hers looking nervous, and unwilling to die.

I jumped from my wall straight to the ground, creating a small crater on impact. I walked over to them, relaxed, and unafraid. In those three years, along with my sword and shield play which has improved drastically, I had learned the ways of magic. So now, I no longer needed Unicorns to help me, but I don't forget the ones who help me. They were given a good position in the army.

But my magic had improved, I could cast spells that killed hundreds in seconds. I could raise or lower the sun, with the help of Celestia of course. Even that was out of my reach. I may be a tyrant, but I will not deny the right of the sun. Luna raises the moon from her base, and me and Celestia raised the sun. It was an agreement that we both knew was in the rights of our people. My Abominations, and her Ponies.

Of course, Celestia had changed with me. She had become the monster that you saw before, and it always broke Luna's heart to see her like that. She tried to save her many times, but the only way to save her was to kill her. I think that in the end, if she had to, she would kill her, if only to save her.

I stood in front of them, smiles on, helmet off, cape flowing. Yeah, I had a cape, but that was just me being cocky.

Anyway, I just stood in front of them, smiles on and helmet off. Seth was ready for anything, sword out, bow on his back, shield in hand. Human or not, he was a tough adversary. 'Was' is the key word in that sentence.

"So" I started "how have you been Luna? I heard that your trying to get help from the Changelings and the Griffons. You really think that they will help you? It's the fact that they are not present right now that tells me that maybe your efforts have not been so good." I must have said something amusing, because she was laughing.

"Thou think that we would come without backup? Without enough troops to destroy this castle of darkness? Thou is mistaken." She looked back to her army and nodded. I looked at where she was looking, and saw Queen Chrysalis flying above 'Luna's army, with the Griffon's mingling among the ranks of both armies.

I then noticed the Elements of Harmony standing in the front. Twilight looked pissed off, along with Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Rarity must have been doing medical work because I saw med rags with red crosses on them. The other four had on camo clothing.

Luna looked back at me, a smug smile pulling at her maw. "Art thou not scared welp?" she said. I looked through the ranks. Changelings flying above, switching forms to look scarier. The Griffons, flexing and stretching their wings, trying to warm up. Course none of them would ever be prepared.

As much as I wish I could explain this little blood fest, I don't have the time, as I have said before. But I'll skip to the end, where the only important moment happened.

Luna was fighting with Celestia, there heads butting together, her eyes filled with sadness while Celestia's were filled with a sadistic humor. I had been fighting with Seth, and he was a worthy adversary, but I won nonetheless. I had my foot on his head, crushing his helmet and head. Luna had been subdued by Celestia, and she was shackled in front of me.

I was looking at her, and saw that she was done. She could not fight anymore. She had called upon the two most powerful allies she could think of, and we crushed them like they were nothing more than children. And the Elements of Harmony were nothing short of a joke. They blasted me with their friendship beam, or whatever it's called. But either way, it failed. Guess they weren't as good friends as they thought.

But we beat her, but we let her go. She had no army, no one to talk to, and she was being hunted down. it didn't take long. She escaped back to her base, and just sat there, stayed and watched us slaughter what little forces she managed to scrounge up. But we slaughtered them. Like I already said. But when we took her in, and captured her, I immediately put her into the same 'treatment' that Celestia had undergone.

Feeding her the blood of a demon is how I made Celestia, but I wanted to try something. I had been safe with Celestia, and I wanted to try something dangerous. So I summoned up the most powerful demons I could, and I killed them, harvesting their blood afterwards.

The process took half as long, and was successful. I had a new Luna, an evil Luna. Worse than Nightmare Moon herself. Course, I don't like to brag.

My story get's worse, but time is running short. The land of reality calls to you, and you must go to it. I will tell the full time, but now is no longer the time.

Goodbye, for now, my love. And give Dark Light a kiss, I think I'll need it.


	10. Chapter 9 Death's Deal

Flutter Twist awoke with a start. She had a strange dream about a bipedal monster. She couldn't remember it all, but she remembered it said something of a kiss for him and Dark Light. She shook her head and looked around. Dark Light was still in bed, sleeping alongside her, one of his hooves around her. She smiled, then shuddered as she remembered the beginning of her dream. She moved his face to the side, and sighed when she saw that his face was normal, but with a smile.

She was happy, and she got up to take a shower, despite having a killer hangover. She stumbled into the bathroom and gasped, the place was intricately designed, with two sinks, a bathtub that can fit five full grown stallions, and a toilet that had quite a few amount of buttons.

But the glare of the lights just made her headache worse. She stood for a minute, trying to get use to the light, while still stumbling around, trying to start the water. She had it going, surprisingly, and hopped in. She was in bliss, for the warm water and the jet streams sure were helping.

While she was in the bath, Dark Light woke up. The smile that adorned his face was gone, replaced by a look of psychotic glee. He knew that Flutter Twist saw his vision. The one he get's whenever he feels like he should just stop and give up. But he had something else to do.

No doubt the attack on Ponyville was successful. And as planned, Insanity would wait till an opportune time to report the success.

All he had to do was wait til then, and hold his little performance. He tossed the blankets off of himself and noticed something strange. His left front hoof had begun to rot. It was a slight rot, only one small hole in his hoof. He knew he was dealing with rot because a tiny, small maggot was poking it's head through the hole.

He smiled and stroked the things head. He tipped his hoof, causing it to tumble out, with a few eggs at it's side. He frowned, and looked at the creature. "Why, is this what you've been doing? Laying eggs to feed upon my living dead body? I'm hurt." he snarled, crushing the bug and it's eggs. He cast a spell to find the rest of the eggs in his body, and teleported them all out. He threw them out the window, smiling at the thought of such small beast's dying.

He used a spell that regenerated the skin, making it grow back over the small hole. _This could prove to be a problem, however small, in my master design_, he thought. He threw the blankets off of him and, seeing no other holes, made his way to the bathroom.

He heard somepony in there, but he figured he knew who was in their. He decided to wait by the door, and surprise her when she came out.

Before that could happen, Princess Luna walked into the room. "Greetings Dark Light! I assume you are ready and prepared for the day?" she asked. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready. Just waiting for Twist to come out." he said nonchalantly. He trotted away from the door, and sat on the bed. Luna came and sat next to him, and he could feel something about to come up.

"So Dark Light, as you may know, being the Princess of the Night allows us to see other ponies dreams." she said, letting that sink in "And last night, we stumbled into a rather unnerving one. One that originated from both you and Flutter Twist. Do you mind explaining what it was about?" she said, suspicion lining her voice.

In a flash, Dark Light used his magic to restrain her. "I'm sorry Luna, but I can't have you running around telling everypony about that little dream. Luckily I know a little spell that'll make you forget that particular scene. For a short time anyway." He concentrated all of his magic, and cast the spell on Luna's horn. A glow appeared at the tip, and it traveled down till it reached her head, and she looked around, confused.

"What art we doing tied up? And why ist thou looking at us like that?" she asked. "Why Luna, you don't remember? You slept in here last night and you got all touchy, so you asked us to tie you up so you wouldn't bother us, remember?" she seemed to ponder this for a bit, "Yes, we remember now. Thank you ever so much Dark Light." she said, still wondering about what he said.

Dark Light untied her and she shook her wings, which had gotten a bit ruffled from the ropes. She nodded to Dark Light and told him that the cooks had breakfast on the table in the dining hall, and that when Flutter Twist was done, to bring her down. Her sister wanted to speak to her. He told her he'd pass the message on and she left. _That was close, _he thought. At that time Flutter Twist walked out of the bathroom, hangover going down a bit. They greeted each other, kissed, nuzzled, and left for the breakfast table.

They had to find their way through the halls, but they eventually found their way thanks to a few guards and a handful of servants.

They opened the dining hall double doors and was greeted by the smell of bacon, wheat cakes, and apple and orange juice. The spread wasn't as regal as most ponies thought it would look, but hey, a peaceful breakfast with food that you can eat without wondering what it is is better than other's right? The princesses were seated next to each other, chatting away about royal business.

A few nobles had decided that they were expected to be there. They clustered around the princesses, trying to either get closer or to get some maid or servant in trouble for messing something up. The sight made Dark Light sick, but he didn't want to upset them. Mostly because he couldn't stand there voices.

The princesses saw that Twist and Dark were going to the other end of the table. They waved their hooves in the air to tell them to come sit by them. Celestia wanted to talk to Flutter Twist about the investigation and Luna wanted to talk about games with Dark Light. The two saw what the princesses were doing and made their way down. Celestia had two nobles move so that Twist and Dark could sit by them. They grumbled, but listened.

They loaded their plates, and began to eat. Celestia was talking about sending some Royal Guards down to help with Ponyville when a messenger flew into the room. He was gasping and bleeding. Every pony at the table gasped, except Dark Light. He just smiled, and continued to eat.

The messenger fell onto the table, crushing the wheatcakes and some of the bacon. Celestia quickly swooped him up and comforted him. "C-celestia. New's from P-ponyville." he gasped. He held up a brown folder with photos spilling out. She frowned at the sight of the photos, and ordered for one of the Nobles to take him to the Royal Doctors.

She took the photos out with her magic, and observed them. One was the scene of when the Dark Stalkers first walked into town, with Night Spectres by their sides. Than when the dead Abominations got back up, but much more feral. They sliced through what little police was left. The next picture was sad. A few Dark Stalkers had gotten ahold of some guns and were shooting up the crowd. Foal's lay dead, and some were crying over their parents corpses. And the background wasn't good. It looked like one of the Abominations had burned the houses, bringing out ponies who were hiding, with some burning to a crisp. While she was looking at the pictures, a look of horror glues on her face, two guards trotted into the room, and made it a point to be close to Dark Light.

"What is this?! Who is responsible for such an atrocity!" Celestia snarled, looking pissed off. Every one there began to mumble and start to converse about what happened. But Dark Light kept eating, enjoying his wheat cakes and bacon.

Than a figure appeared on the table. He looked like Dark Light, but he had a Hockey mask. "The attack on Ponyville was successful, sir." it said. "Who are you! Guards, get him!" Celestia yelled, pointing a hoof at the image. One pegasus swooped in to get him, but passed straight through. Dark Light sighed and stood on his chair, his front hooves on the table. "Good. Are the runes, candles, and ingredients in place?" he asked. The image nodded. All the ponies there were in complete confusion as to why the image was speaking to Dark Light, or why he was responding, but Flutter Twist was remembering some of her dream.

"Well, as much as I wish to stay and enjoy this wonderful breakfast, I really must go Celestia." Dark Light said. He hopped off the table and began to walk around to the entrance, the two guards walking by his side. Than, in the blink of an eye, they transformed into two Night Spectres. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?!" Celestia yelled, shock and anger overwhelming her otherwise completely professional attitude. Dark Light looked back, and smirked.

He opened his mouth, but then thought better of what he was going to say. "Ask Twist over there. She should be able to tell you, if she remembers, of course." With that, he walked off, guards following. The Spectres made sure they never touched him.

They jumped back and forth between targets, ripping them to shreds, leaving nothing but bloody corpses and ripped metal. The guards everywhere kept going at them, and the Spectres kept ripping them to shreds. This went on till they reached the front gate. And by that time, a bloody trail of maids, nobles, guards and even civilians covered their trail through the castle. Those who survived were either broken by what they witnessed or forever maimed by the loss of family or limbs.

The Princesses tried to stop them, hell they even got a blast at Dark Light, while also immobilizing the Night Spectres. But they kept on coming.

Dark Light had made sure that quite a few Spectres were in place of some of the Royal Guard, and it sure did come in handy.

Dark Light was able to stroll through the castle as if nothing was happening. And besides the one magic blast to his left back leg, he never got touch. Luckily Celestia banned guns from her castle in order to not scare Luna.

When he reached the outside, he breathed in the beautiful spring air, and looked back to see a pissed off, bloody, and very huffy Celestia. Luna wasn't far off, flying in the air,confused. And Twist looked horrified at what she saw. How easily Dark Light sicked his beasts on the guards. But she still didn't know about what he used to do.

"Well as lovely as it's been, I must leave. Invasions and whatnot have to be planned, and the demise of the your world doesn't plan itself you know." and with that, he teleported using the last bit of magic he had in him.

He was exhausted from such a long distance teleport. He almost fell but Derpy was quickly by his side, catching him and setting him up against a tree. The meadow had been prepared for his arrival, because along with Derpy, two other Dark Stalkers were there as well. The trees around his area had been cut down and burned with the remains of Ponyville. He looked around, and saw that the attack was successful.

Bodies littered the streets and the houses were all burning. The Dark Stalkers and Night Spectres were gathering up the bodies and dumping most of them in graves. The ones who had the perfect conditions would be turned into Abominations. Most of the time it would fail in the months to come, with them turning into mindless beasts who woulld attack anything that came close to it. Other times it would become the Brutes of the army. Sent in when defeat was not an option.

Killer approached Dark and bowed down. "It's good to have you back sir, the runes are ready. All they need is a sacrifice and your blood." he stated. Dark Light nodded and limped over to the runes, right in the middle of town, in the middle of all the chaos. Derpy tried to help, but Dark stopped her. "This is something that I must do by myself. You are the literally the perfect soldier. Thought is something that was not destroyed by the blood orchid's nectar. Without you, I would lose the best soldier in my army. The rest can't have individual thought, they are ordered something, and they do it, nothing else happens. They don't think about nothing but how to get there. Without you they would run straight into bombs, traps, and the sort. Now please, stay back." he said, and continued on.

The symbols on the ground were all unrecognizable to him. He only saw them in the book he found in his library. The symbols were in a circle, with three ponies tied up on the outside of them. And Dark Light's four bestest friends were there, looking worried. The sacrifice required blood from three different stages of life, the blood of the recipient, and a piece of his soul. And even after all of that, it might not even work, and instead of giving power, it could kill him. But that's a risk worth taking.

He stood on the edge of the circle of symbols, and stood on his hind hooves, raising his front ones in front of him. The other four versions of him did the same, and together they recited the ancient words needed to summon a demon of incredible power. "Rashu keeami tuncher bevnuus. Lenmt wijui topunter. Hinertusumner!" they finished together, opening a portal in the middle of the runes. Dark Light looked around at his friends. He wished he didn't have to, but he had to give up one of them.

"The blood of the young, the freshest of blood, and the youngest souls." he said, using his magic to push the smallest pony into the portal. He swirled for a bit, and then exploded into a mass bubble of blood, floating above the portal. The blood glowed gold, then swirled into the portal, changing the color gold for a minute, before turning a bright red.

"The blood of the middle age. Sturdy, tough, and full of spirit. Weathered souls, but still strong." he said, pulling the middle aged mare into the portal. She floated above, before exploding into a massive blood cloud. The blood turned a bright purple, then swirled into the portal, turning it a goldish purple, than going green.

"And finally, the blood of the old. Full of knowledge and grace. Has a deeper understanding of the world, and the most ready for death." he said, pulling the oldest pony into the portal. He freaked out for a minute, but then calmed down. He dissolved into a blue blood bubble, than swirled into the portal.

The portal fought for color control, but eventually it turned blue. Dark Light saw a being rise out of the portal, tall as Celestia, spread it's wings, then have them cut off by another demon. The portal turned black, and a form consumed the demon already standing in the portal. When it was done, a new pony stood in the portal.

About as tall as any other pony, but it had a gray cloak on and a scythe strapped to it's back. When it pulled it's hood down, Dark Light saw a beautiful mare. She had big red eyes, a nice gray coat, and black mane. When she spoke, it resonated deep into Dark Light's soul, beckoning him towards her. But he held his ground, and stood where he was, not giving one inch of ground. He was about to speak, but was cut off by the mare.

"Please, save the speech. I don't feel like listening to any more. 'I order you to give me power' speeches. I know what you want, but you must fulfil the summoning first. Your blood, and a piece of your soul is needed to activate a deal between us." the mare said.

Dark nodded and pulled out a knife. Holding it in his magic, he cut his left leg, and bled into the portal. The blood swirled, then disappeared. "Mmm, delicious." the demo spoke. He called his four friends, and they stood at attention. " I wish there was another way, but for our plan to come to fruition, one must go. All I need to know, is who is willing or deserving to volunteer. They all looked around, not choosing. "Fine, Lust step forward." he said, expression leaving his face. Fear consumed Lust, and he stammered, tried to complain, to convince Dark Light to choose somepony else. He forced Lust forward, and held him in front of the mare. She sniffed at him, and shivered. "Ohh, yes this one will be oh so tasty. Just throw him in the portal. He'll be teleported to my uh, 'living quarters' if you would." Dark Light nodded, and threw Lust in without a second thought.

He closed his eyes when he heard the blood-curdling scream. When he opened them, he saw the cloaked mare come forward with her scythe. "Now everything is taken care of. I may ask you, what is it that you wish for, as if I didn't know." she said, looking at her left hoof for a minute before setting it back down.

"Actually, I would like to know who you are before I begin a deal with you." Dark Light said. The mare held her hoof to her chest in mock surprise. "What? I didn't tell you who I am? Now now, how horribly unladylike of me. But, if I'm being honest, I would have thought that the cloak and scythe would be enough, seeing that is how your kind perceives me. But if you're that thick, then I'll just tell you who I am. I, am Death." she said, standing on her hind hooves and causing fire to shoot into the sky, with skulls following closely behind, floating near her head. "Or as my people say, the incarnation of evil itself." she said with a smug smile.

Dark LIght looked at her, and smiled. "Didn't know that you would take such an interest. If I would have known, I would have sought out some better sacrifices." he said, going up to her and giving her a hug. She returned it, and looked at him. "Its been a long time since we last met. So, what happened to that necromancer. He appeared at my doorstep with no eyes, two legs, no tail, and no lower jaw." she said, a smile covering her face. "It was more of the surprise of seeing myself breathing again. And of course he was wearing enemy colors and I thought that I was still in battle, so that's why he may or may not have lost a couple limbs." he said.

The other three spirits there were in awe. Dark Light was talking to Death like an old friend, and she was.

When Dark LIght died a couple hundred years ago, he was confronted by Death. She gave him a deal. She would give him life back, but in exchange, she would be his patron. The deal was almost struck when a necromancer revived him, trying to make him his slave. Seeing the potential to still be a worthy champion, she gave him life, sure that they would meet again. Sadly, mixed with the necromancer's magic, Death's spell was not able to take full effect.. Meaning a part of his soul is still in hell, burning. And it's punishment increases every day.

"Well, I'm guessing that your patron deal is gonna be revived?" Dark asked. Death just nodded her head, and turned towards the portal. "If anything, the least you could do is to accept it. Heaven has been all over me, asking where all the good souls had gone. They suspect me. And their narrow minds won't accept that a mortal has the power to trap a soul. No, it's hell there after." "I thought you were stationed in Limbo, in order to stop the two forces from turning you towards their own goal." Dark asked. "I am, and that's why they suspect me. They figure that Hell has invaded Limbo, and that's reason enough for them to stage an attack." she said gravely.

"Well, I think that you're problem can be solved if you help me. I myself am starting a war, and my body is drained of magic. This is the reason why I have called a demon. I required power. And if you were giving me your patron deal, than perhaps we can up the ante." Dark said.

Death rubbed her chin with her hoof and hmmed. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, curious. Dark Light smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Power. That is what I need. But the regular won't work. I need something that can go beyond the norm, can cause fear, and will help me establish what I have in mind. Can you do something like that? Give me enough power to take over. To rule indefinitely.?" he asked her.

"Hmm, maybe. It all depends. The spell I have in mind might not work on you. Only certain souls can activate the effect of the spell. It might even kill you. But I will tell you this, I can not just give you that much power without some assurance that you will uphold your part of the deal. I will give you the power, but I will not give you all of it. Only half." she said.

Dark Light touched his chin for minute, then he nodded. "I will take whatever I can at this point. The amount of power Celestia held was enough to get through the most powerful form of Necromancy. And I won't take another chance. Any and all advantages I can get, I'm taking all of them." he said. "Fine, step into the hole, if you would be so kind." she said, a smile on her face.

A new portal opened up above the other one. This one was black, and had electricity coursing around it. Death motioned for Dark to step in, and he almost hesitated. He looked back, saw Derpy almost fighting the other Dark Stalkers to step forward and go with him. He saw his spirits smiling, nodding. And he saw Death, just smiling at him, but not in a good way.

He looked at his hooves, and stepped into the portal. Everypony just looked at it, as he stepped in. He was in for at least a minute, before he was thrown out, lightning surrounding him. He was twitching, and convulsing. Derpy tried to go to him, but he opened his eyes, smiled wide, and jumped into the air. He landed heavily. He looked around, saw Death and rushed forward. Before she could react, he gave her a kiss, and dashed off to his base, his spirits and guardian following.

The glint in his eyes showed both psychotic glee, and unequine hatred.

Well, I got to say it's been a bit. I have a few things to say.

First of all, don't ask why I put Death as a mare, but I felt it was necessary.

Second, I realize that I have been putting hug instead nuzzle, which is technically what a horse does to hug. But you get the idea. I caught myself when I put nuzzle and I was like 'Why did I put that?' and then it hit me, but I think I'll keep hug.

Third, I think I'm gonna start another story before I finish this one because I need to work on something fresh. I've been pretty bored lately and it's a chore just to think of anything for this one. I'll think of a name later.

Fourth, I think I'll change the name of the story I already told you I would start to something else, if I can think of a better one. You know the one about Dark Light and how he got the power, or at least, from his perspective. It will have smaller details about how he did it. Like in between the lines type stuff.

Fifth, and also the last, I actually proofreaded this chapter. Yep, because I wasn't proofreading the other chapters, and I went through this one, and was like, 'Ok misspelled word, this part makes no sense, that's retarded, and what the hell was I thinking when I typed this part?!' and such. You know, cleaned it out a bit.

Well, that's that, I hope you liked the chapter, I checked the words on this one and without this part it's 3970. So what I want to do is make longer chapters, at least 4000 words on their own. Think it's a good goal? Well, anyway I'll see you in a bit, but I'm hungry, and I'm gonna go get some Frosted Flakes real quick.


	11. Chapter 10 Preparation

The Diary of Princess Celestia

It has been two months after this Dark Light has taken responsibility for the destruction of Ponyville. And what has transpired since can only be described as a plague. Ponies and these 'Abominations' as he puts them, seem to be the only targets. Changelings and Griffins have not died by it, and it seems that Dark Light is trying to garner support from the Changelings.

I have also tried to reason with him, to offer some deal to stop the impending bloodshed that I feel will be approaching. Every messenger that I send returns unwhole. He even had the gall to send one back as a suicide bomber. He, luckily, did not get even remotely close to me, but I am saddened at his death. Every time I hear that a village or town or city has been leveled, I go deeper in despair. But I cannot appear as a weak leader. I must be strong, for if I am not, than I will have failed my little ponies. I fear for the worst, but I must leave. My kingdom needs me.

(Somewhere off in the castle General Spitfire reads this important status report)

To: General Spitfire

From: Lieutenant Commander Fleetfoot

GENERAL SPITFIRE, THE REPORTS ABOUT THEIR SPREADING HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED. THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER DIRTVILLE, AND IS MOVING ON TO MANEHATTEN AS WE SPEAK. IF WE CANNOT CONTAIN THEM, THEY WILL CONTROL THE MAJORITY OF EQUESTRIA. THIS WILL BECOME A PROBLEM, FOR EVERY CITY IN EQUESTRIA SURROUNDS CANTERLOT. I AM SURE YOU ARE AWARE OF THAT THIS A TACTICAL DISADVANTAGE. THEREFORE, I SUGGEST THAT WE MOVE QUICKLY. EITHER WAY, WE ARE ALL AWAITING YOUR ORDERS. END TRANSMISSION.

Spitfire rubbed her head after reading the report from Fleetfoot. Everything happened so fast. The Abominations had struck fast, and without mercy. Celestia's armies could barely keep up. A report requesting reinforcements would come from a town or city, and the next day, it would be in ruin, with Abominations prowling the streets.

Spitfire was surprised by the fact that the almost took over all of Equestria in the first month. But they seemed to be taunting them. They almost had Cloudsdale, but they retreated mid-battle. All the troops there had been so confused, but some kept shooting off their guns. Unloading clip after clip into the horde of abominations. It wasn't a good idea, because they got one of the enemy, but it got back up and blew a hole in the building they had to protect. The generator keeping Cloudsdale up had been destroyed in the process, and Cloudsdale had split apart.

The buildings fell apart, and the city was moved apart by the explosion and a few Pegasi being blown into the clouds.

A pony walked into the room, and Spitfire rose. "Princess Celestia." she said. Celestia nodded, and looked around. Eventually she just stared at Spitfire, freaking her out a bit. "I-is there something I can do for you Princess?" she asked. "Diiiieeee." Celestia said, growling more than speaking. She turned into a Night Spectre, and it's tentacles on it's back shot through her. She spasmed for a minute, then went slack. The Spectre retracted it's tentacles, grinned, then slit it's own neck. Two minutes later a Royal Guard came into the room and almost screamed.

There lie Spitfire and a Night Spectre, dead. They burned the Spectre and gave Spitfire a hero's funeral.

(Meanwhile, at what used to be Ponyville.)

Dark Light was energetic. Ever since he went into that portal, he became faster, stronger, and more powerful. He became an even more efficient killing machine than even Derpy. But he still needed her. Her established a connection between her and the rest of the army was very useful.

Dark Light ran through the ruins of Ponyville, dancing and prancing through the ash and rubble. Along with Vampires and Zombies, his army was growing. Howlers, Spectres, and Stalkers were being pumped out every day, and each one was almost as powerful as himself. But Derpy was still the best. She could think, and that was something that was essential in his army.

But back to the prancing, he was celebrating because of all the recent victories, and he felt like it. Jumping in the air, twisting mid-air, and just twirling about. It was something he had taken to in his bouts of insanity that had gripped him of late.

Sometimes it was talking to invisible ponies, sometimes it was seeing random things, or other times it was dark voices. This day it was dark voices and overly happy thoughts. A good combination in his eyes. The voice kept asking him why he did it. Why he killed all those ponies. But his happy thoughts combated them. _Can you hear them screaming? It's all because of you!_ "Look at all the blood and rubble and ash! It's so beautiful!" _Are you even listening to me?! _"No, I don't feel like having a sandwich, but maybe later mom." the conversation went on for a while.

And like that, it was gone. He no longer danced, and he no longer had happy thoughts. Well, happy thought about mother were gone. Now the thoughts of killing filled his mind. He looked around, and saw an enemy pony sneaking around, trying to scout his base probably. _This will be fun_, he thought.

He jumped on top of a building that was still standing and looked at the messenger. It was a mare, and she looked scared. And with good reason. He jumped over to where she was, and stood next to her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "You see anything?" she jumped so fast Dark Light almost didn't pull his head away in time. She shrank to the ground with fear, and Dark just laughed at her. "You know, you might want to run. I've been known to bite." he snarled, a smile going over his mouth.

She ran, and Dark cackled. He began jumping from building to building, torturing her with horrors and pathways to freedom, while blocking off the path's with building parts or just by standing there.

Eventually he became bored, and he just set himself upon her. He jumped on her, and ripped off one of her legs. She screamed for a minute, but he ripped off her lower jaw because it was annoying. Tears came from her eyes, but he just smiled and lifted her mangled face till it was close to his.

"Ssh don't cry. It's almost over. I know what you're thinking. Why won't he kill me and get it over with. Well I don't know. I think I'll keep you as a pet. Maybe whenever I'm angry, I can just do what I wish with you, eh?" her eyes went wide at this notion, and Dark laughed. "Nah, I'm not like that." he said, right before ripping her head off and throwing it over some fence.

He looked around, and ran to his base. It didn't take long, he just went to the town hall, moved a boulder,when in the secret passage before it, moved it back, then zipped through the many passages leading to some part of his base. He took the main tunnel, and ran straight into his command center. Killer, Master, and Insanity were standing around a map, and Derpy was off training new Abominations.

Dark trotted up to the map. "So, what's new boys." they looked at him, and smiled. They could still smell the blood on him. "We have found a weakness in Canterlot castle Sire. If we go in through the windows, I believe we can get into the castle without losing too many of our troops.

Dark Light rubbed his chin for a moment, and had thought. "I like your plan, but maybe we could go through the front gate. I like the idea of slaying every living being in the place, while showing off our might." everypony looked around, worried that maybe Dark had lost it earlier and was still tripping.

"No I am not off my shit, I just don't care about going in silent when we clearly have enough troops to go in through the front gates." he said, looking at the spirits, daring them to argue. They looked at each other before finally agreeing. "Good, now arrange the troops. I'll go and warn them about our attack." Dark said. "Wait, you're gonna tell them about our attack?! Are you crazy!" Master Mind said. Dark Light rubbed his chin before smiling. "Well now that you mention it, yes, I am crazy." he said, walking out the room.

(Three hours later, at Canterlot Castle)

Dark Light stood on the bottom of the steps of the castle turned military headquarters. Royal Guards were trained with greater abilities. Dubbed the Royal Paladins, they carried guns, with heavy armor covering their whole bodies. Dark had a black robe on, with a muzzle mask under that.

He walked straight up the stairs and immediately encountered two Royal Paladins. "Halt! By orders of Princess Celestia, nopony is allowed into the castle unless you are involved in the war effort!" the one on the right said. Dark laughed at them, and just swung his head around a bit. "Oh but I am involved in the war effort." Dark said. He jumped to the one on the left and pounded his helmet until blood began to squirt out of the holes. He cackled, and jumped on the other one, ripping off his helmet and taking a huge bit out of his face. The Paladin screamed, and Dark cackled. The bite he had taken had ripped the meat straight off the bone. Now Dark just pounded his hoof through the bone, breaking it and pummeling his brain.

He wiped off his mouth, and threw the mask off his head. He had bitten straight through it, and now it was no longer useful. He trotted straight through the large double doors at the entrance, and was immediately held at gunpoint. Eight laser's were pointed straight for him, and he wasn't even scared. He just laughed at them.

"Mind getting Celestia? I need to talk with her, and it's important. Oh, and you might want to get the two out there cleaned up. It was brutal if you know what I mean. But they were tasty, I won't deny it." he said, licking his lips. He could feel the anger rising in the air, and he loved it. Kinda like fear, but has a bit more of a smell on it.

Celestia walked out from a door that was on the far wall across the way. Her eyes narrowed, and Dark Light could see that she was not happy to see him. "What is the meaning of your presence scum!" she yelled from across the hall. "I come bearing a message. Prepare your defences, and make sure you're forces are ready. Blood will spill here in a few days time. Now I know I just got here, and I know you probably want to chat and have a cup of tea, but I must go and prepare my own forces. Oh, and tell Flutter Twist I said hi." Dark said. He tried to walk out, but Paladins began filling into the room, and they were blocking the door.

"Now why would I miss a chance to put you down. You were foolish to come here alone, but I can thank you for that. Paladins! Kill him!" They all cocked their guns,aimed, and began to shoot each other in a haze. Dark Light had thrown a smoke cloud down at his hooves and was waiting for the smoke to fill the room. It was getting close enough for him to strike, so he took a chance and got up. His eyes were well accustomed to see through the smoke. He saw a yellow armor piece and he quickly dismembered it, taking off all it's limbs and leaving it a bloody screaming mess.

He moved between three more Paladins before he grabbed a gun and began shooting the place up with it. he used his magic to supercharge the gun and while making it shoot. He threw it on the ground and ran out the double doors.

The smoke began to clear out, and Celestia could see that four of her Paladins were dead in the haze. Two were injured by the friendly fire, and the rest were going out looking for Dark Light. Too bad he would be gone by the time they reached the stairs.

Celestia was in an uproar, not only had her best General had been assassinated, but possibly her only chance to end this war without too much bloodshed had slipped right in between her legs. She shook her head and walked off mumbling. Luna came from an adjoining room and asked her what was wrong. "It's nothing Luna. Just nervous is all." she lied. Luna saw the lie, but decided to leave it. She walked with Celestia for a bit, discussing battle plans and the best strategies.

After a while of walking, they were getting close to their bedrooms. They said their goodbyes, and left for their own individual rooms. When Celestia walked into her room, it was unusually dark. She looked around, lit her horn, and almost growled. Dark Light was laying on her bed, playing with her books. "Ah good, I wanted to talk with you." he said, getting up. She looked around, expecting to see an ambush of his creatures.

"Don't bother. I came alone, much like earlier." he assured her, "All I want to do is talk with you. I believe that a deal can be struck. And as much as you think I wish for the bloodshed to commence, I don't. Well I do, but I think we can control the whole of Equis if we work together. So what do you say, we join together, and we make war against the Changelings and the Griffons. So what do you say. Deal?" Dark asked, putting out his hoof. She looked at it, before scowling. "Why would I ever join with you. You and I both know that if you ever got the chance, you would kill me the minute the opportunity presented itself. No, it's not a deal."

Dark Light shrugged and looked out over the balcony. "I figured it would be a long shot. but what's the harm in trying right." he said, a smile crossing his lips. He looked over the balcony, and spotted a little filly being bullied by two older colts. The sight, surprisingly, made him sick. "You know, maybe this is supposed to happen. It's in just about every religion. The society goes on, it's good at first, but eventually corruption sows its seed, and then the society fails. A force comes in, wipes out the society, and rebuilds it, in a better way."

Celestia walked over by him and looked over her city. She didn't want to believe any of what he said, but something about it made a bit of sense. As great as Equestria seemed, there were obviously problems. Murderer's went mostly unpunished, thieves almost alway got away, and it was getting harder and harder to keep the peace. Sometimes she did want everything to stop, for her to never have been an Alicorn, but then she realizes that if not her to look out for the ponies, than who would do it. As old as Luna was, she could not rule over a kingdom. For as old as she may be, she was considered a teen in Alicorn years.

The two looked at each other. Dark smiled, and jumped off the balcony. Celestia looked over the side, slightly surprised. Dark LIght was scaling his way down the castle walls, avoiding detection and just having a blast. "Figures it wouldn't be that easy." she said to herself. She went over to her bed and got under the covers, just wanting to go to sleep and forget about the world for at least a couple hours. But she still had at least three more hours of sunlight before her shift was over.

She laid down in her plush bed for at least thirty minutes before she was interrupted by a Paladin. "Princess Celestia, Cadance has requested your presence. She says it's important. She's in the throne room." the Paladin left Celestia in her bed, and she groaned. She made her way down to her throne and saw Cadance and Shining Armor a mess. Shining was bloody, and Cadance was all ruffled up. As soon as Cadance saw Celestia, she immediately went over to her and hugged her, crying all the way. "Ssh ssh, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong." Cadance looked straight into Celestia's and told her everything.

Something had attacked her kingdom. They laid waste to the ponyfolk living there, and the spared nopony. They burned the houses and Pushed over the statues. When they reached the castle, all that was left of ponies were guards and Cadance and Armor. And even they were dying off. They were lucky to get out alive.

Celestia had made Cadance head up to Luna's room and Shining Armor to head up to the infirmary. She had completely forgotten about Cadance's own kingdom, and now because of her actions (- for lack of a better word) she had caused her nieces sadness.

But there was also something else. A message in the ruins of the Crystal Empire that only Celestia seemed to see. Dark Light was serious about what he was about to do. He no longer cared for safety, or he never even did. All he wanted was bloodshed, no matter whose it was. But now, Celestia had to take charge and fortify the castle as much as she could. She had no time to waste.

(Somewhere in the Everfree forest)

Derpy had went into the Everfree Forest with two Howler's in order to find a suitable area to train Dark's already vast army. She was chopping her way through the forestry with her blade when a Howler ran forward. She heard a yelp and went to go investigate. What she found was a huge castle on one side of a giant gorge. Stairs led down, but at the bottom lay a Howler, bloody and unmoving. Dead.

Derpy looked around for an entrance and decided to instead to just call the castle in. She thrust her hand into the other Howler and drew a circle of blood with it. The Howler was swaying on the spot, when Derpy picked it up and threw it onto the circle, activating the rune. The Howler did exactly what it's name implies. It howled, but it didn't call for backup, it was howling in agonizing pain. It's skin seemed to boil and slide straight off. The meat was dissolving, just dripping off in sticky glops. The heart fell in the middle of the pile of Howler meat and skin and bones and sucked it all up, then blew up in a violent, bloody explosion.

In it's wake was a blood portal, perfect. for getting messages between the lines of the battlefield or from spies to Dark Light. Dark Light appeared in the portal. He noticed her and asked if she had found anything. Derpy picked up the portal and showed him the castle. "Oh. Now that will be a good place to be. Wait there, I'll transfer the army over there in about 3.. 2.. 1!"

There was a flash and Dark Light, followed by what seemed like thousands of Dark Stalkers, Night Spectres, and Crescent Howlers, appeared on the scene. Dark trotted up to Derpy and took the castle in. "Good job. I like it." he told her. He activated his magic, and formed a stone bridge across. The army marched over it, storming the castle. In a day, they had repurposed it to their whim. While in one day Celestia had been able to fortify half her city and dish out at least double the Royal Paladins.

On the first day, Dark overlooked the courtyard of the castle, Derpy by his side. He took her aside and told her to ensure that the army was ready. He wanted to find a certain book. An ancient book called The Way of Shadows. And on that day, he descended deep into the castle's catacombs in order to look for it.

While Dark was doing that, Celestia was fortifying her city and training as many Paladins, Guards, and Battle Mages as she could. She would definitely need them. "Now to be a little honest, I don't think it's all that important to tell you in story, so I'll tell you in blunt form. Princess Celestia will have gotten at least three fourths of her fortifications prepared by the end of the second day. You can call it being lazy or being a bad author, but I'm just trying to avoid a bunch of useless reading about something that really won't matter in the long run. Like this. Now, on to Dark Light!" said the Author.

By the second day, Dark Light had descended deep in the catacombs, and found the book. In it were three very distinct spells. Shadow Cloud, which allows the caster to become a cloud of darkness,.Shadow Possesion allows the caster to use a Shadow Cloud to possess other beings. And Shadow Walker allows the caster to see a plane of nothing but shadows, and to use them as a walkway, bypassing walls, doors, and even other beings. Dark practiced his powers and used Shadow Cloud to return to the surface. By the time he got back, the time for attack was almost on them.

He looked at his army, and smiled. "I think it's time to march."

-Woohoo! I kinda rushed at the end because I'm really excited for the next part. Sorry for the new spells, I know they seem kind of forced and unexplained, but what can I say. Also I am pretty sure the story has like two or three more chapters before it's done and I'll be working on a new story. I was at a relatives for a week and so many ideas went through my head I thought it would burst. But details on them at the end.


	12. Chapter 11 Seige on Canterlot Castle

Flutter Twist was walking through the streets of Canterlot, thinking. She still couldn't believe that Dark Light was responsible for those monsters. But it was becoming more and more believable. But she didn't want to think about him .It made her heart ache. She missed him, despite the obvious reasons. But she couldn't remain on the past. She had to look to the future, no matter how grim. Besides, she had a very special meeting to get to.

She was meeting her friend Mist, a pegasus she hasn't seen in a while. She noticed she might be late if she didn't hurry, so she galloped to the cafe they were meeting at. She burst through the door, looked around and saw Mist's fiery red mane over the many pony heads. She always thought he was a little strange. How he was so smart and how he had a red mane and tail, while his coat was a light brown. The only parts of color that matched on his body was his coat and his eyes, which were light green.

She slid into his booth, apologizing for being late. "Ah don't worry, it's no problem. So how you been?" Mist asked, Twist just sighed. "How have any of us been? The war's got me on edge. Everyday I expect them to come marching in and slaughtering everypony. But how have YOU been? I know it must have been terrible when they marched on Ponyville." she said, sadness in her and Mist's eyes.

He clammed up, just looking over by the counter, at nothing in particular. Twist understood why he was silent. The experience, based on what little the survivors said, was terrible.

A waitress came by and asked what they wanted. She set the pad of paper on the table and used her mouth to write. They both ordered oat smoothies and donuts.

While they waited, they chatted about things now going on in their lives, trying to push the threat outside the city to the back of their minds. When the waitress came back, she was carrying a tray of smoothies expertly with her mouth and the box of donuts on her back. She set them down and left to serve some other customers. The duo dug into their delicious spread, courtesy of gourmet pastry and smoothie makers.

But halfway through their smoothies, an alarm sounded. Everypony, everywhere, looked up at the noise, breaths held. Than the announcer came on. "Attention citizens of Canterlot! We are in a code red situation! Please make your way to the castle to find your safety! This is not a drill! I repeat! Head to the castle immediately!"

(On the outskirts of the city)

Dark stood on a hill with six other beings. Three were spirits. Master Mind, Insanity, and Killer were on his left, and Derpy, Silver Shadow, his Night Spectre lieutenant, and a giant Crescent Howler, the strongest of the Howlers. Dark breathed in, and exhaled happily. "Ah, what a beautiful day. The birds are singing, the foals are sleeping, and my army waits for their orders. Now, have them approach the city further, but to not attack. I wish to land the first blow." he said, letting the Abominations on his right to tell the rest. The spirits, he left there, on that hill. He rushed through the ranks of monsters, regretting nothing but how foolish Chrysalis was. Rejecting my offer will be the worst mistake of her life, he thought gleefully. But now was not a time for smiles. Now was time to put all his preparation, all his plans, into action.

He ran into the city, and noticed that it was somewhat empty. He narrowed his eyes and used Shadow Cloud to get to the top of a building, and jumped from one to the other. After what seemed like forever, he saw ponies scrabbling for the castle. "Oh, so you think you can hide them Celestia? Well, now it'll be even better when I rip open up your castle and rip them to pieces." he teleported back to Derpy and told her to burn a path to the castle. "No building will be left standing you got that! Remember, only the ones you walk on the same street as, then meet me by the castle doors!" he said, teleporting to the castle.

Derpy ran to the head of the army and shouted the commands. "!dnats ssorc ew gnidliub on evaeL !hcram eW" (-Start here) she yelled. The roar of an army of monsters was all that could be heard, along with stomping, banging swords on shields, and a few guns being shot off.

They ran through the streets, burning buildings and destroying the odd carriage.

The Abominations were bloodthirsty. they had been pumping up since the announcement of the siege, and they had some pent up anger. Howlers bound from roof to roof, overlooking the whole city. Stalker's ran from building to building, burning and breaking anything in their way. And the Spectres stalked the streets, looking for stragglers. the few they found they dragged them to the streets and ripping them to shreds.

Derpy made her way through the streets, carrying her shield, curved sword, and full armor. She was keen on getting to where she had to go, but the other Abominations wanted to just go wild. No matter, let them have their fun, they will know what to do when it's required, she thought. Or so she thought, because in reality, Dark spoke in her mind. It's how he sometimes can keep control. For even he lost control sometimes. But they normally knew their place.

Dark was lounging on the stairs leading to the castle entrance, when he saw Derpy stride up to him. She stood next to him, looking at the smoke rising to the clouds. About three minutes later, the army trickled up the stairs, knowing full well that the meat, bones, and blood is in the castle. Dark stood up, and looked at them. "Are you ready!"

Dark ordered his Stalkers to break the door down while he went through a window. He jumped up to a tower, and climbed in. Two guards were in their, but he quickly killed them. He threw one out the window, and just dodged the other, taunting him. He eventually pulled his gun with his magic and started shooting. Dark dashed up to him and broke his horn. He stabbed the guard with his horn in the throat, and ripped it out the side, splattering blood on the wall. The Unicorns eyes rolled in the back of his head, and Dark just pushed him over, walking on him and through the door on the other side of the room.

The corridor he was in was empty, like no one has been there for a long time. Dark went left and galloped around, looking for a pony or two. "No doubt there at the front entrance." he said to himself.

(At the entrance hall, Princess Celestia)

Celestia was flying in the air, looking at the bulging front door. She looked at her Paladins, Guards, and Wonderbolts, and was saddened by the fact that some would no doubt die in the process of defending the castle. But she had to be strong, the fate of her kingdom just might be hanging in the balance. And you could say it was.

The doors bulged one more time, then the monsters broke in. Immediately the Paladins in the front start firing off their guns, mowing down any Abominations in front of the door. For a minute, bullets rained on the door, dust floating in the air and bullets shells flooded the floor. When they stopped shooting, everypony there was still, waiting for the dust to settle.

Two Paladins approached, guns ready. They saw something in the dust, and they got ready to fire. Before they could get a shot off, a Tentacle found both their hearts, killing them. They fell, and a Spectre came out of the smoke, hissing. Bullet's immediately shot at it, but by then the Abominations were pouring through the doorway, with Stalker's at the front with shields, taking almost all the bullets.

Howler's leaped over the front line of Stalker's jumping at the first Paladins they could see. While the Spectres stalked their way through the windows, sneaking around and spearing so many of Celestia's army. Celestia herself was just staring, trying to form a plan of attack. All the while her soldier's were being slaughtered in front of her. The only plan that came to her was to retreat, but maybe they could hold out a little longer.

The Paladins did there best, but the Stalker's brought in their heavily armored Spearmen, and they broke through their defenses. "Retreat! Everypony to the throne room!" Celestia yelled. The Paladins in front covered the other's who was going back. Celestia flew into the throne room after her troops and shut the door with magic. Luna, Cadence, Twilight and her friends were there too. But something wasn't sitting well with her. Where's Dark Light?

(Somewhere in the Castle)

Dark trotted the halls, a bounce in each step. He was looking around, just enjoying the silence of the place. He heard a crack and figured that his monster's had gotten in. Good. Now I find a Paladin, slip into Celestia's army, then see where they put the Civilians. he went through corridor after corridor, looking for a Paladin or Guard.

He stopped behind a statue when he saw a trio of Unicorn Paladins looking into a room. Guns at the ready.

Dark turned into a Cloud and snuck up between them. When he was right between the Paladin in the back, he sank into the cracks and crevices of the suit of armor in order to get to his muzzle. The body shook, rattling the armor. The other two Unicorns looked at him in wonder, but turned their attention to a lamp that just got knocked over.

Dark lifted the gun with his magic and noticed that his aura color changed to blue. He aimed the gun and shot both the Paladins dead. He then went into the room and looked into the room and saw what they were trying to find. A Changeling. He approached it and saw that it was shot. It cowered in the corner, trying to scramble away. Dark just finished what the Paladins started and shot it in the head. It fell limp against the ground, and Dark smiled with the Unicorns body.

He came out the room. A small patch of blood on his immaculate armor. He wiped it off with some cloth from the room and used his host bodies knowledge to get to the Throne room, where a secret room held the civilians. Where that room was, he didn't know. He headed to the throne room, taking lefts and rights as if he walked these halls all his life. He opened a door and came upon the entrance hall.

The Abominations took a look at him and kneeled. They knew who was under that disguise. Now all he had to do is get to the Throne room and cause an uproar. That way the Abominations can take the Paladins, Guards, and the Wonderbolts easier. Dark rushed through the doors and closed them fast, as if he really was scared of the beings behind the door.

He looked behind him and saw other Paladins aiming at the door. "Come on! Get to the Throne room, we'll cover you!" one yelled. Dark nodded his armored head and galloped to the door on the far side of the hall. He went through and held the door open for the other two Paladins. They went through and Dark closed the door. He turned around and he saw Celestia walking around, talking to her troops and giving out orders.

Dark went over to her. "You know, I never really expected you to be much of a leader. Guess I was wrong." celestia looked at him, confused. "Oh wait, let me change."

A cloud came out of Dark host body and he materialized next to it. The body swayed before falling on the ground dead.

Celestia didn't have enough time to react before Dark touched her with a hoof and teleported them both to a tower in the middle of nowhere. It was a flat platform, with no entrance leading inside. When Celestia went over to the edge, she couldn't see the ground, as if there were none. She flashed her horn, trying to teleport back but she couldn't. She just teleported to the middle of the tower platform.

Dark was just standing there, amused. "You can't leave here. Not until one of us can't fight no more." he said. Celestia looked at him, angry and confused. A bridge leading to an armory appeared, and Dark was first across. "Come on now, I'm not gonna fight an unarmed mare." Celestia gingerly walked towards the bridge and crossed it. Inside were so many suit of armor and weapons that she could hardly believe it.

So many set's of Ebony, Iron, Crystal, and Leather armor. She strolled through the aisle's of armors, looking at them. She picked a set of Ebony armor and it appeared on her, perfectly fitting, and white. Her whole body was covered in armor, from the tip of her horn to the bottom of her hooves. The parts of her exposed were her mane and tail.

She didn't like the helmet, so she used her magic to remove it. She looked over the weapons, and picked a spear and sword. She put the sword in her sheath on her leg, and spun the spear around, liking the feel of it. She was teleported back to the middle of the platform and she looked around. She saw that Dark was standing on the edge, slashing the air with two swords.

A black aura was round it, but it was almost invisible because of the area around them. She just noticed that there was no sky, or it looked like there wasn't any.

Dark's armor almost looked like the bones of a dragon were shrinked, implanted with metal in some places, and the bones whitened with specks of red, and the metal blackened. His whole body was covered with the armor, and the eyes glowed red. He looked at her, and smiled under the helmet. His mane wasn't out, but his tail was.

Dark stopped swinging his swords and got them ready. Celestia was startled by numbers appearing in the air, signaling how long til the fight was to begin. What is this a game?! she thought. Then a large FIGHT! appeared in the air and Dark charged her.

She wasn't prepared as Dark swung both swords in a high arc targeting her exposed head, but she got her spear up in time for a defense.

The weapons collided and sparks fell to the ground. Dark swung his left sword in an arc aiming for her legs, striking it and causing blood to drop on the ground. She was confused, but then she saw a health bar on top of Dark's head. He jumped back, and readied his swords for another attack when he saw where she was looking.

"Oh, I didn't explain did I. I thought it would be fun if we did a game type setup. We'll know how close to death each other is. There will be three rounds, and there ain't no rematch, so you better be ready!" he said,charging again.

He swung his right sword and tried to implant it into Celestia's head, but she brought her sword up to stop it, deciding it better to have two weapons than one. She caught a second sword with her spear, and transferred both Dark's weapons to her spear and took a stab at his chest. Her sword struck and he lost a lot of health. Alright, so stabbing does the most damage, she thought.

Dark backed up a bit and put his swords up in a guard, swords in front of his helmet. Celestia used her magic to hold her weapons and she charged. She slashed down with her sword right in the middle of the swords and stabbed from the side with her spear.

Dark raised one sword to catch Celestia's sword and another to block her spear. He then turned around and bucked her right in her muzzle, sending blood and teeth flying out. She landed in a heap, and struggled to get up for a minute. She looked up and saw that her health was at half.

She looked at Dark and saw that he was sprinting at her. He jumped on top of her and headbutted her. He got off her.

She was seeing double and she was bleeding from her mouth. She looked at Dark and saw a fire behind him. She looked around and saw that fire had been lit up on the edge of the tower.

She felt the air getting hotter and noticed that fire was around her. She rolled out of it, and saw that Dark was on fire too, and when the fire on the ground went out, so did he. Then Celestia saw something weird. She felt colder, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Frost started forming around her, and she began feeling stronger. She lifted her sword and spear and she noticed her weapons had ice on them. And Dark's had fire. What the hell was going on here?! she thought. But she couldn't wonder about, because Dark was charging at her again.

She raised her spear, her sword at the ready. Dark swung his left sword in a downwards arc and his right sword in a stabbing attack for her neck. She blocked the arcing sword with her spear and used her sword to deflect the stabbing sword.

When Dark's stab was countered, he threw it away with is magic and focused all his magical strength on the one sword on the spear. Feeling her grip fail on the spear, she too threw her sword away, putting all her strength into her grip.

Seeing that they were going nowhere, Dark did a drastic move. He took off his helmet and licked Celestia. She was stunned, her eyes wide. She dropped her spear, not able to concentrate. Dark saw his opportunity and gave her a swift buck with his hind legs, sending her flying through the air. When she landed, she looked up and saw that her health was almost empty. She heard chains rattling and saw a little small dagger implant itself into her stomach.

Dark pulled and she came flying towards him. What little health she had was drained, and she wasn't feeling too good. But then she looked up and noticed her once empty life bar was full. If anything, she felt stronger. She got up and picked up both her spear and her sword, encasing both of them in her gold aura. The white mare stood tall, her front and back legs firmly planted, her sword and spear raised, ready to defend or attack.

Dark charged at her and unleashed a flurry of attacks. He was going fast, slashing up and down, and all the while a fire began to steadily grow around them. But Celestia was keeping up with him, and ice spikes began growing out the ground. But the flurry of hacks and slashes between the two were still going. There health's were going down, but it was Celestia who was winning.

She jumped away from Dark and threw her spear at him. With him distracted by that, she rushed him with her sword and stabbed him, she ripped the blade out with her teeth and slashed the blade at his head, beating him in the process.

His health bar drained away, and Celestia took a look at her own health. It was almost gone. Hell, one more hit and she would have lost.

She took a look at him, and he was climbing back up to his hooves. When he was up, she saw an eager look behind his eyes. She didn't like it.

Dark came running at her, swords thrown to the side. Celestia on the other hoof, wasn't about to throw her weapons down. Instead she took aim at his head and threw the spear again. Dark dodged it and Celestia swung the sword, hitting his head. He was almost unfazed, and he tackled her. He lifted her with his magic, enveloping her with a black aura, and threw her off the edge of the tower. He jumped off immediately after he threw her, and rocketed to her.

He was right by her, and while they were still free-falling, Dark began pummeling her with his front hooves. Them being on fire added even more damage to his punches. Seeing her health go down fast, she began to punch back.

They began a descent of Ice and Fire, both elements fighting through the bodies of Dark LIght and Celestia. Eventually the ground was visible, and they crashed into it. Both were heavily winded from the impact, and they both lay on the ground for a time.

Eventually, one stirred, and the figure stood over the other. Fire began to spread out from the figure, and the light showed Dark's bloodied muzzle. He smiled, and turned around. Death had strolled out of the flames, and she looked pleased.

"Well, looks like you got this end tied up. Now, before I can fulfill my deal, You must do one more thing." Dark looked back at Celestia, a burning heap. She ain't dead. She can't die. I have never been so thankful for Alicorn regeneration, he thought. He looked back at Death, and nodded. "Whatever you need done, I will do it." he said, kneeling on his front legs for her.

She smiled, and waved her hoof. "Then kill her!" a poof of smoke and Flutter Twist fell to the ground. She looked badly injured, and was breathing shallowly. Dark's eyes went wide, and he almost went to her. but he remembered the whole reason why he did this. Why he went through hell and back in order to rule as he saw fit. And no matter what, he wasn't gonna let petty feelings ruin his work.

He slowly approached her, one sword out hovering by his head, ready to follow his will. Twist looked up and saw Dark approaching her. She almost smiled before she saw the sword. She saw the look in his eyes, and she started backing away. "Dark w-what are you doing?!" she squealed.

He didn't speak, only came closer and closer to her. Soon he was standing over her. he closed his eyes, said his goodbyes, and slashed the sword through her neck. She screamed for a minute, before the blood began over flooding her throat and she almost drowned to Dark planted the sword through her skull, puncturing her brain and killing her.

She went slack, and Dark let out a single tear, before turning back to Death. She was laughing. "I did as you asked. Now fulfill the deal. Give me my power so that I can end your little dispute with your superiors and I can do as I please!" he shouted.

Death just looked at him, and waved her hoof again. "Fine, step through here." she said. Dark did as he was told and stepped into a portal next to Death. But something wasn't right. If anything, power was leaving him. He began to feel weaker, and soon collapsed on the floor next to Celestia. He looked around as his vision began to darken and found Death. "W-what have you done to me?!" he asked, his voice giving out. "You think I would really give a mortal enough power to take over when he has done so on his own? No, you will be way more useful to me dead than anything else. It's too bad really, it was very fun watching you and your army. Too bad they all must go as well." and with that, she vanished, leaving Dark to die.

But something happened. A being appeared. A human. He lifted Dark and walked through what appeared to be a portal of white. He set Dark down and he felt instantly better. His mind became unclouded, as if something had been taken from him, something that had been clouding his judgement, and his actions.

Dark looked up to see a hooded figure, his face hidden from view. "Who are you?" Dark asked. "I am many things. I am The Keeper of Order, The Lord of Time, and The Bringer of Life and Death. But you can call me Seth." that name rang quite a few bells in Dark's head, but he couldn't remember why.

"That name, I-I feel like I should know that name. Like I've met you before." he said, looking at Seth, trying to figure out who he was. "Many have told me this. Do you know Seth? Luna's 'coltfriend' as she and her world puts it. But you would know me elsewhere as well. For I am everything, yet nothing." Seth said. "Ok that doesn't make any sense at all." Dark stated.

"Yeah I know. In truth I can't tell you why you know me. You just do. As every being does. They may have never seen me, but my figure is the thing they all cling to when all seems lost. I give them strength. The only time their strength has ever fallen is because of you. You stomped out there hope, their strength, and I never understood how. But now I see. You were under the control of Death. She is the bridge between Heaven and Hell, and has always desired power. And you were the being that she has waited for." Time walked over to a huge set of hourglasses and waited by one with the label 'Dark Light'.

Dark came over and examined it. There was black and red sand in it, despite in the line of hourglasses there was either white, yellow, or an occasional orange.

Time noticed Dark's interest and explained. "The white sands means that the soul is normal. Nothing special about them. They have done nothing good. And nothing bad. They will be reincarnated, so that they can earn a second chance to Heaven. The yellow sand are beings that have done good in their lives. They have put other's needs in front f their own and they have earned their way into heaven. The black sand are beings that have done bad in their lives. They have a very little chance of redemption, and will got to one of the circles of hell. Red sand means pure evil. They are the worst beings on any plane of existence, and they will be punished in the second deepest circle of hell. A mixture of the two means that they will be punished by the devil himself, and no mercy will be spared to them.

Dark's head went down when he heard about the black and red sand, but he understood why. He has been nothing but evil to ponies. And he knew what would happen to himself. But then he saw Four hourglasses that were glowing. He went over and examined them. The owner's of the hourglasses were Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle.

"The four Alicorns. The hourglasses glow because of their immortality." But Dark didn't get one little thing. "There are only three Alicorns on Equis, who is this Twilight Sparkle?" he had never heard of this name, and he was curious.

"You know not of the Element of Magic? The savior of your world countless times over? She is not an Alicorn yet, but she will be. Sooner than you can think. But we are talking about you. What happened back there, at the tower, should never have happened. You were never meant to meet Flutter Twist until a few years away. Death had delved into matters that she shouldn't have, and now she has changed the course of time. An act of aggression towards me in my eyes. But do not worry, I do not ask you to kill Death. That is an act that no being, not even me, could ever accomplish. No, I just ask you to go back to that day at SugarCube Corner. To go to Canterlot, and to not go to the club. Go to Canterlot and speak to Seth on your world. If you do that, she will not be able to accomplish her goals, and she will be brung in front of the ruler's of Hell and Heaven for judgement." Time said.

"Will I be with Flutter Twist again? Can i see her, and feel her, and love her as I always have?" Time looked at Dark, wondering what to say. Dark's path for love would be tricky, and he could only find the answer for himself. But Time knew that Dark would not listen with an answer like that.

"Yes. Everything will be as it was, but you cannot go to her. She must come to you. In four years, you will meet her when you were supposed to. When you two share a moment of passion and love, she will remember everything that has transpired. From meeting you, to her death If she loves you, she will forgive you. Now, go through the portal." Time said, showing Dark a portal of white light. Dark looked back, and Time was gone.

He went through the portal, and opened his eyes, breathing in loudly.

Dark Light was standing where he was so many months ago, but it was nighttime. Trying to go into SugarCube Corner. He heard a noise, and knew this wasn't a trick. He was back in time.

He raced towards the train station and bought a ticket to Canterlot. He got on and found an empty seat in the back of a train. He looked out the window, and tried to go to sleep. It was gonna be a long ride.

(Meanwhile at the club)

Flutter Twist was sitting at the bar, drinking her Jack Daniels. A sort of wave went through the crowd, but none of them noticed. No being in the world has ever noticed it. Her drink changed from Jack Daniels to Whiskey. She took a long hardy drink, and turned at the sound of her name.

Mist was there, offering her a ride home. She accepted, he whisked her away, him carrying her away to her apartment. She offered some coffee, and he accepted. She whisked him away this time, and into the bedroom they went. I don't think I have to explain what happens next between them.

(Five hours later, train station of Canterlot)

Dark was woken up by a pony in a dress saying that they were at Canterlot. He thanked her, and rushed over to the castle. It took him a half hour, an hour to get to the steps, and ten minutes to get to the top of those steps. He burst through the doors, despite the guards telling him to stop. He went to the throne room, but found it empty. Of course, it's night time, they would be in bed by now, he thought.

He turned around and found the guards that were chasing him had him cornered, unless he went through the many doorways of the castle and got lost.

Unless he thought of a way to get past them. He focused his magic and tried to use Shadow Cloud. But the spell didn't work. He didn't know it.

He was ready to fight them when Luna, Seth, and Celestia walked through the throne room door. The guards stood at attention, and was still.

Luna and Seth went over to him and Seth put a hand on his head, seeing as he was taller than Celestia herself. "Do not worry little one, Seth has told us of your coming, and we have prepared. Come, we must commence therapy to rid you of these voices in your head." Luna said. She teleported him and herself away to a room somewhere in the castle, leaving Seth, Time, and Celestia to themselves.

"So Time, how long will he be here again?" Celestia said, turning towards Seth. "Three years. Until then, he will be under you and Lubna's control. Heal his mind, and he will do good in this world. Now I must go, I am needed at the Court's of Heaven and Hell." Seth/Time said. A light shined on Seth, and his eyes blinked for a minute.

Than Seth rubbed his head and looked around. "Where am I? Last I saw I was with Luna in bed and now I'm here?" he said, confused. "Oh you were sleepwalking Seth. Just go back to bed. Luna has a visitor and may be a while." she partly lied.

Seth nodded and went to Luna's room. Celestia shook her head and left the throne room for the comforts of her own bed.

**The End**


	13. Information

This chapter is purely for the sake of explanations, and information about my next story! I've been throwing around a couple Ideas and I thought I should wait on one. My next story will be called "**The Midnight Skinner"**. It's basically set four years after **Development of a Killer**, and it will be a mystery for who the killer really is. But basically, Dark has been in therapy for a little over three years, and he was released by Luna back to Ponyville. His old place he converted back to a normal cottage and is using it as such. He will meet Flutter Twist and Mist, and things will happen between them. Maybe they will find peace between them, maybe Dark will steal Flutter Twist away from Mist, as you can probably guess from my ending with them, they will be together. Maybe there happy, maybe there not. Maybe Mist dies, or maybe Dark Light dies. I don't want to say much about it,

Now for my explanations for this whole story. **I LITERALLY HAD NO IDEA ABOUT HALF THE SHIT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!** I mean I don't know anything about liquor other than you get a hangover after drinking too much. I used like two drinks for the whole story, and half the time I was half-assing some of the chapters because I was FUCKIN TIRED! But you know what, I'm sure you can forgive me for my incursions. But I'm the stupid ass who thought he could do this. Course I ain't giving this shit up. No way.

Anyway's, if you liked the story, I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, then why are you reading this chapter, it's just me talking about another story. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing this up. Thank you for the time of day, and I'll see you later. I wonder what I got in my fridge? Maybe some cereal? Nah, I'll have some chicken flavored ramen!


End file.
